Maybe More
by Emke23
Summary: It was never about Bella and Edward. Bella was always meant for Alice. Now with Edward gone will Alice and Bella have a chance. Will their Maybe More feelings turn into love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone this is my first post so far and I just wanted to get out that if you may not like this then please go ahead and tell me why you don't like it. All criticism is welcomed here! I just want to improve my writing skills and not always write something you guys may not like. So thanks for reading ahead of time. Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related.

P.S. I know my summary is probably silly that was all I could think of at the time :-p

Bpov:

I wrote her more than a thousands letters than I could count. None of them she answered back. I felt like I was going crazy. I didn't just lose my boyfriend by such an impeccable way to break up with someone but I had also lost a family and a best friend.

After awhile I noticed something strange. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that I was not hurt much by Edward leaving but I was heartbroken that his sister, my best friend, Alice left with no goodbye. It wasn't about the goodbye because that did not mean crap. What meant so much was that she had left me.

I rationalized that maybe Edward did not hurt me so much anymore cause time has finally help some, or the fact he was a tad bit controlling and my wants were always second to his. I am sure he didn't mean it in a mean way but he was just always too much into himself and use to being alone for all those years. With Alice she at least tried to give me a choice unless she saw a party in the future and no matter what it seemed to come true.

Charlie had forced me to go back into the world or else I would have to go back to Jacksonville. The last thing I wanted to do was leave this place, just in case she would come back. Hanging out with Jacob has really help take my mind off everything that made the muscle in my chest take a break from the pain. After finding out Jake was really a wolf I couldn't help but laugh. Seems like I was destined for the supernatural world no matter how Edward didn't like it.

Jacob kept making it blatantly obvious how he felt for me and I tried everything to not lead him on. I was too afraid to crush him so I always tried to put him down easy but perhaps I needed to stop being too kind cause I really was just leading him on. It didn't help that all the wolves could hear what he was thinking and a few of them kept egging him on. Steal that leech's mate really screams romantic for most girls. I got to hear the boys all the time since I was now under watch since Victoria would not stop trying to find me.

Paul turned out to be an actual okay guy. As long as if you were not in front of his warpath that is. Sam was a good guy he always wanted to be there if you ever needed him. He was the only one out of the boys who was willing to try and understand things. Jacob he was always watching me. He was on me like flies attracted to shit. Most of the time I didn't mind cause I didn't want to be alone and allow myself to even think. When I started to think it allowed the pain back in. This usually happen every night when I would go back home to Charlie. I would lie in my bed left to ponder on every single detail of why and what if. The major why was why do I still feel so much pain for Alice? When I would think back about all the time we spent I couldn't help but feel a tug in my stomach. As if I already knew the answer to why but now I am more afraid to realize it all by myself.

I was hanging out with Jake at his place when of course another one of his relentless hit on me attempts infuriates me. He pulls me into his arms. "Bella, Bella, Bella when are you going to move on and go to the right kind of monster for you?"

I tried to push him away, "Its not about what you are. It's about who you are." I could feel him tense around me, locking me even tighter around his arms.

"Are you saying I'm not good enough for you?"

I tried to wiggle myself around to look him in the face. "No I am not saying that. What I am saying is that after…Edward I have been question everything about myself." I know a look of disgust must have crossed my face when I said Edward's name because Jacob let go of me and busted out laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I tried to come off as a playful angry.

"Oh, Bella you should have seen your face! Something must really be changing if you can even make that kind of face." He smiled which in turn made me smile.

Sam was making his way to us. A little far off he called out, "Hey Jacob I need you take over Embry's watch."

Jacob looked down at me, "But on a more serious note I am more than willing to wait for you. Take all the time you need to do whatever you need to do. I'll call for Paul to watch you."

Before I could show my annoyance of always having to be watch as a little kid Jacob ran off to Sam. I yelled out to him, "Don't hold your breath Jake!"

Wolf patrols it always kept them busy around the clock. All of a sudden a light bulb went off over my head. I have been dying for some time alone and not just before I am about to fall asleep. I wanted alone time outside as if I was a normal person again. Jacob is going to be busy and if Paul is not in his wolf form right now I have a good chance of running far away enough that I could have some alone time. Of course when Paul wolfs out all he has to do is catch on to my scent to find me. So I didn't have enough time. I didn't know what time I had. I took off running towards the forest. After I was deep enough in the forest where I could look around and only see trees I decided this was a bad ideal. God knows I'm a klutz and I don't have speed to reach anywhere fast. Yet alone know where I am going. I had this feeling that I couldn't fight anymore I just had to run. I ran as far as my skinny ass could go. I ended up crossing a river and trodden on deeper in the forest. I came to a clearing which I stop running bending myself over taking in deep breaths. I was surprised I made it this far. When I was able to glance up that is when I saw it, the Cullen's house.

Right then I felt the pain exploding in my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut I would not cry, not here. I felt my legs carry me forward. As if they spoke on their own. My body and my brain never did agree on the same thing. To my amazement the door was unlocked. I had walked right in expecting to hear the booming of Emmett's laughter. Nothing. There was nothing left here. I looked around and just saw dust and nothing of importance was left here. Everything looked grey and lifeless. I knew I could feel my heart wishing she were here. Wishing that they all were. Esme always had a way of making you feel better. Even though Rosalie hated me but emotions towards me was better than dead end silence of nothing more. Seeing their house like this just made my chest hurt even more.

I started to head out of the front door. I guess things were really over. I was looking down when I walked into a hard object. Great here we go Bella the klutz I just walked right into a tree. I put my hand on my head. "Of course I would be the one to run into something."

I heard a giggle and then felt cold hands cup my face, "Silly Bella! You need to watch where you are walking or is that just how you say hello now a days."

Her voice shook every inch of my core. It felt like all of my life I was deaf and for the very first time I could hear. It was sweeter than any Angel's voice could ever be.

"What…what are you doing here? Alice?"

"I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward had lied to us."

I knew again I must have had that disgusted look on my face because Alice had to pause with a confused look on her face.

"Lied about what," I said softly

"That you wanted us to leave. That you didn't even want to say goodbye."

I swatted away her hands away, "He did what! Oh my… He told me he didn't want me and that you guys are just going to be gone. Its going to be just as if you guys were never here…Well I got news for you, every single day it has felt like you guys were once here. Left in my heart like a burning pain that I can't wash away. You guys didn't just leave you took a part of me with you."

I knew I was yelling and shaking by now. I couldn't finish on with my rant that has been boiling up. Alice pulled me into her arms. It didn't take long for me to stop shaking but then again she had the strength to hold me down with just one hand. Then again I felt reassurance within her arms. I let out this huge sigh. I could finally breathe again and with that I felt cold lips brush the top of my head.

Apov:

I had wanted to come home and what I found there made my abandon home felt even more like home. There she was my Bella. She was more beautiful than the last time I had laid my eyes on her. For so long I have hold back my feelings and kept everything a secret. Now it is my time, Edward had not only left her, but he had also dump her. I now don't have to hold anything back for fear of tearing up my family. No matter what in the end Bella is already part of my family.

Holding her felt better than great, it felt right. I was glad she had not removed herself from me yet. Perhaps she had secrets of her own to share. Hopefully they were the same as mine. Then the beautiful girl spoke.

"Why did you come back?"

"I couldn't leave you behind. I needed to find you and tell you something… tell you everything"

We both could hear a growl. The scent over flowed my nose. The smell of wet dog took place of my sweet Bella. The growls had doubled for I too was growling now. I was pissed off that this wolf had to come right along and ruin such a perfect moment not only with his presence but his smell too. I pushed Bella behind me for the wolf was Paul and we all know how Paul gets.

"Can I help you mutt?"

He glanced at Bella, "I followed your scent here. I am suppose to be watching you and here you are with a leech!"

Paul was shaking with rage. He was angry that I had come back. "Paul calm down. Right now you are way too close to Bella to wolf out."

"Calm down! I show you leech how to calm down."

Paul reared upward changing into a wolf. I went to push Bella back inside but she had surprised me. She had actually pushed me backwards to step in front of me.

"I don't care who you are but you are not going to hurt Alice."

The wolf stared at Bella and so did I in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you guys will enjoy it. If you don't like this for any reasons don't just say that you think it sucks just go ahead and tell me why. I want to improve and become better so all criticism is welcomed! Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related.

P.S. Thank you all for the alerts and such. I really enjoy your reviews and comments that is what helps me to keep on writing. :D

_Paul reared upward changing into a wolf. I went to push Bella back inside but she had surprised me. She had actually pushed me backwards to step in front of me._

_"I don't care who you are but you are not going to hurt Alice."_

_The wolf stared at Bella and so did I in shock._

Bpov:

Oh what the hell am I doing? The grey wolf stared me down with his hackles raise and teeth showing. I knew this sight of anger was not meant to me but it definitely made me scared deep down inside. I could feel myself start to waver. The bravery was starting to seep out of me. "Paul, go home."

The wolf stepped closer. " I'll say it one more time. Paul, go home."

I could see his reasons for stepping closer was to get pass me and to Alice. I finally got her back and for damn sure I am not going to lose her again. Not so soon and not without a fight. So as dumb as I could ever be I stepped right into the grey wolf's face.

"Last time Paul, go home. I don't care what you tell Jacob just go home."

He was startled by this reaction to come off so strongly. The wolf's tail went limp as he backed up.

"The treaty still stands and as I believe it you are breaking the treaty right now. If you leave then I say everything goes back to being fine," Alice had spoken up.

I felt the tips of her cool fingers glide across my arms to pull me beside her. For once I wasn't being pushed away or shoved out of sight even if it would have been for my safety. For once I felt equally placed. Obviously knowing when defeated Paul turned around only glancing back at me once before taking off.

I sighed slumping into Alice's arms. "The last welcome home gift I doubt anyone would want is a fight with a wolf." I looked Alice in her beautiful golden eyes. I got lost staring into them. I couldn't help myself with the urges growing inside of me. I grasp her into tight hug trying with all my might not to let go.

Apov:

A smile grew across my face, "I missed you too Bella." I picked her up in bridal style. "Come with me. I have something to show you." I ran hurriedly before she could even answer me.

I placed her softly onto my bed. I then pulled her face towards mine. My lips parted and let out a small breath. I could see my smell had easily washed over her with pleasure.

"Your room is what you had to show me?" Bella's head tilted slightly like what a precious toy dogs would do.

"Exactly, haven't you noticed how clean and … livable my room looks like? I could see her eyes move slowly away from my face to take in the room. Once I started to speak again her eyes locked on mine. "I moved back in and I'm not the only one who misses you."

Panic splashed across her face for a second. "Please do not say Edward actually misses me. Frankly I don't want anything to do with him. I'm sorry."

So clearly Bella had moved on from my brother. I took great pleasure in this knowledge. I wanted Bella all for myself. I didn't want to share her with someone who clearly took her for granted.

"No it is definitely not Edward who misses you. He doesn't even speak with us anymore. When he decides to call its only to Carlisle and Esme. He read all of our thoughts about how pissed off we was to leave you. So he keeps to himself now."

"Well I am sorry he thinks he lost his family when clearly his family wouldn't leave him behind."

"That bridge can be burned when we cross that. Anyways Esme and Emmett both miss you terribly. Rosalie didn't agree to me coming back but Emmett and the rest supported me. Even if I didn't have it I still would have came for you."

Just telling her how I would come for her only made me want to cross the few inches between us and kiss those sweet delicate human lips. I wasn't sure how she would react just yet. Lately all my visions of Bella has been clouded thanks to wolves.

"So in turn…the family minus Edward for now is coming home."

"Wow, seriously that is great! I don't want Edward to think he can't come home because of me."

There is my sweet Bella always putting others in front of herself.

"So I think a party is in order!"

"What! You got to be frickin kidding me."

"A welcome home party slash I missed you Bella party!"

My face was lit up like a Christmas tree.

"No! No party!"

And then the Grinch just stole Christmas.

I pouted, "Fine then party pooper."

"How soon will they come back?"

"As we speak." Some how through our conversation our faces migrated even closer. My eyes clouded over and I was lost in a vision. Everything was black like dead end silence. Then finally I could see Charlie looking confused and concerned. "Bella? Your are..." He called out. Bella raced away from him falling up the stairs.

"Alice? Where did you go?"

I giggled, "No where just a vision telling me it's time I take you home."

Bpov:

I didn't want to go home just not yet until I found out about her and Jasper. I surely wasn't going to make a move on her until I was sure about a few things first.

"What about Jasper?" Alice eyes went down casted. She looked sad.

"I will tell you that later. Tonight when you are alone at home."

"So does that mean you are going to spend the night with me?"

Another giggle escaped her lips, "Yes I wouldn't want to miss out on that."

Hearing her giggle warmed my insides. With that warmth it spread to my face engulfing a huge smile across it. I guess now is the time to go home. I know I have to confront Jacob sooner or later.

Alice dropped me off at my house. She reached across me in the car placing her lips against my ear. "Jacob is here he wants to talk to you. I will see you in your room." The brush of her lips against my ear made me shudder. I could feel warmth in my stomach begging to reach down farther. She squeezed my hand before I got out. I rushed to the front door as she pulled away.

"Bella! How could you run away like that? What if the leech wasn't her?" A growl emitted from Jacob.

"I can do what I want Jake; she is my best friend." I tried to plea with my eyes for him to drop the subject.

"What about me? Am I just some toy you can play with while the blood suckers are out to play?" Jacob was yelling by now. I tried to rush to his side to shush him.

"You know that's not true. You are my best friend too. I just haven't seen Alice in forever and frankly I felt like I was being suffocated. I needed some time away."

His hands grip my arms. The heat that radiated off him seared me emotionally. I knew I had to say it. I had to crush his world to make him see there clearly is someone better and more interested in him out there. "Bella why am I never good enough for you?"

"Jake.. I think I'm gay!" I said it so rush like I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't understand me. Yet alone my voice broke in a high pitch at the end.

"Bella? You are…" To my surprised it was Charlie. He must have heard us yelling and came out here to check it out. I didn't even hear him open the door. Oh God he must have heard everything and now he couldn't even finish the sentence. I broke free from Jacob's grasp and ran past Charlie.

I couldn't handle the both of them right now. I didn't want to come out of the closet to my Charlie that way. I raced up the stairs falling half way up. Great lesson to learn is don't rush me I go into extreme klutz mode. I barged into my room slamming my door shut.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath. At moments like this I wish I had a lock on my door.

"I guess the Bella is out of the closet," Alice laughed.

I jumped, "Have you guys never heard of warning me if you are in a room? Huh!"

Her golden eyes scrunched up, "Since when do you cuss?"

I walked over to her perched on the bed, "I've changed since you guys left. If you were around you would have known."

Vampires are usually good at hiding emotions. I saw it written on her face it was hard to ignore. I had actually hurt Alice. "I'm sorry Alice I didn't mean it that way."

She shut her eyes not speaking. For a moment I really thought I hurt Alice more than I could know. "Alice?"

She put up her index finger asking for a second. "Bella I really wish you would make up your mind," She said as she shook off a vision. "What do you want Bella?"

"Jasper," I said softly.

Silence filled the room. Alice gave me a quizzical look. "Oh God I don't want Jasper I meant I want to know what happen with you and Jasper. Geez I would never want your husband. He is yours not mine. That would just be really, really odd…and I need to shut up obviously."

Expecting to hear Alice laugh at how flustered I was never happen. I was surprised when she pulled me down onto the bed.

Apov:

I knew I had to tell her sooner or later. Though it would have been funny the whole Jasper thing if the situation wasn't as it was. At least with her out of the closet now I knew I had a chance to win her heart.

"We broke up. It was going to happen sooner or later. I always had these visions of someone else. I tried to keep them from him for as long as I could. My visions they got really…graphic to say and he could feel those left over feelings flowing off of me. At first when I kept turning him down he was confused, then hurt. Edward and me even got in a fight over it once. All I knew was Jasper was not my mate and we would both find each other's mate sooner or later. So the whole time you knew us we were on the verge of break up we just kept up appearances. He was so understanding, he just wants the best for me. We both want each other to be happy and now we can."

I took an unneeded breath. A human trait that is still hard to get rid of after so many years. Plus the smell of Bella was intoxicating who would want to deny that sweet smell.

"Did he leave like Edward?"

I smiled at her, "No. He did spend some time on his own to try and figure things out, but he is coming home with the rest of them. He is excited to see how things will play out I guess you can say."

It had happen so fast that I didn't even have a vision this time around. Bella had jumped me on her bed grabbing my face. She leaned in pushing her soft lips against my cold ones. I froze for a second caught off guard. I had pulled Bella up onto my lap so she was straddling me. My fingers grip tightly to her hips as I deepen the kiss.

Bella ran her fingers through my hair, making fist before they traveled back down following the contours of my neck to shoulders. My hands traveled up along her stomach roaming underneath her shirt. Bella let out a gasp at the cold shock. She felt excitingly warm. All I wanted to do was survival 101: cuddle together naked to warm up.

Bella's deliciously warm fingers fell from my shoulders brushing against my breasts on the way down. She played with the hem of my shirt pulling on it as if asking for entrance. She didn't wait for an answer as she place her warm hands against my stomach. They slid slowly upward exploring my body making its way around the sides to run up along my back. I do believe Bella is trying to take my shirt off.

Then I nearly forgot Bella was still human and needed oxygen unlike me. I sadly had to break the kiss. We both were breathing heavy. I caught her looking in my eyes, which must have been darker than the night sky outside. The smell of her blood was strong but her arousal was stronger. The taste of her lips was wonderful almost better than blood itself. I couldn't wait to taste the rest of her. My vampire hearing kicked in and behind the racing of Bella's heart I could hear Charlie making his way up stairs.

"Bella I have to go. Charlie is coming and I have to help the others but trust me babe I will be back."

Our foreheads touched together as we shifted into better position. I gave her a quick kiss goodbye.

Bpov:

"Hey Bells can we talk." There was a light rapping at my door. I glanced towards it and then back to nothing. Alice was gone and once again I felt a small pain enter my heart. Panic rose in my throat. I knew my why that had plagued me for so many nights. I wasn't facing it alone now, hopefully that is. Why, I was and still am in love with Alice Cullen.

I went to the door and open it greeting Charlie. "Dad I know you care and all but I am incredibly tired right now so here is the run down. I'm gay. I was never broken up because Edward had dumped me. I was damaged cause in fact I have secretly been in love with his sister, Alice this whole time. Oh and the Cullens moved back today and that was why Jacob was so mad at me, but you as well as him both have to get over it. I'm gay."

"And…how is things between you and Alice?"

"Truthfully better than I thought it would be. Mmm much better actually." I sort of zoned out thinking back to Alice underneath me.

"Hey, hey, hey now enough of that. Well I'm glad you are ok Bells. I love you no matter what you know."

"I know thank you dad," I hugged Charlie real quick. "I love you too, night."

Too tired to get ready for bed I kicked off my pants and got rid of my bra. It felt like I just crash down from a make out high and now was extremely tired. I got underneath the covers thinking back to kissing Alice. Oh boy was I gay and I had to admit it did more wonders to me a million times over than what Edward wishes he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Also thank you once again for all the reviews and such you guys have really made my day and really excited to write.**

_I got underneath the covers thinking back to kissing Alice. Oh boy was I gay and I had to admit it did more wonders to me a million times over than what Edward wishes he could do._

**Apov:**

Under normal circumstances I would have giddily danced into the house like a silly girl I once was. If it wasn't for the vision I had on my way here I wouldn't be just walking in and waiting for Emmett's no surprised perverted comment.

"Hey Sis," Emmett gave me a bear hug spinning me around before settling me back on the ground. "Did ya get laid yet? Huh, how was it short stuff?" Emmett's face was too excited like a child getting a bike for the first time.

"Whatever Bella and I do in our free time will stay between her and I." Rosalie appeared out of nowhere smacking the big child who easily resembles a bear in the back of his head.

"Leave her alone Emmett. Stop being a perv for once. Girl on girl sex is just like what we do." I was surprised that Rosalie was on our side but then again any sane person would try to stop any perverted comment like such.

"Yeah but babe, its way more hotter!"

Well for one thing he was right. I left the couple in the front room. Coming across to Esme and Carlisle I greeted them both in a hugging manner.

"So how did things go?" Esme clutched to her mate's side.

"Extremely well actually. I think she is ready to see you guys and she is clearly over the whole Edward situation." The rest of the family minus Jasper for now was home and had followed me into the room. I tipped myself upward on my toes saying in a singsong voice, "She even misses you, Rosalie." Taking a quick glance backwards I could see signs of a small smile grow on Rosalie's face.

I let my eyes sweep over the vast room. Everything was back to normal. "I see that everything is good here?"

Carlisle spoke up this time, "Yes everything is good. You are all enrolled in school as well once the summer vacation is over."

"Even Jasper?"

He had smiled, "Even Jasper."

"Well then if you don't mind I think I am going to gracefully bow out." Esme pulled me into another hug. "Tell her we all said Hi dear."

I made it up the tree so perfectly located next to Bella's window. I perched myself and listen intently. In the house all I could hear is Charlie's even breathing and one toss and turning Bella. I could just see it now her fist gripping the sheets baring white knuckles.

I leaped the short distance from the tree to the window sill. Quietly I let myself in making my way towards the bed. Bella had look like if she was in pain and I felt bad that I couldn't help her even if it was only a dream. I didn't know if I should wake her or not so I climbed under the covers. I didn't care if I was cold all I wanted to do was hold my Bella and so I did. Her body seeming to sense me calmed down. Peacefully she rolled into me letting her head rest on my chest.

A few hours floated on by as I savored the moment watching my beautiful Bella sleep. Her chest rose and then fall like crashing waves of the tide going out. Sometimes I think about closing my eyes as if I was sleeping too, but then I don't want to risk missing anything. I heard a huge intake of breath and then felt the beauty stir in my arms.

"Alice?"

"I'm here."

She shot up faster than a greyhound at a dog race. "Alice I'm so sorry I just attacked you when you was telling me you had vision of your real mate and I didn't take into count who that was. I shouldn't have assumed but I just couldn't help myself. I…I didn't want to take the chance of losing you again without telling… well it turned out to be more like showing you how I feel."

I couldn't help myself but to laugh. Bella was cute all the time but when she got flustered and starts to ramble on she was extremely cute.

"Oh my God, Alice this is so not the time to be laughing at me." She tried to pull herself away from me but I wasn't going to let that happen. Instead I slide her on top of my lap. Quickly regretting it for I just now noticed she wasn't wearing any pants. My eyes shifted into a shade of dark amber.

"Bella the truth is… God when did you start not wearing pants to bed." I place my hand on the back of her neck pulling her lips to meet mine. I felt her warm hands cup my face as I licked her lips asking for entrance. Her lips parted as my tongue made way. There was a short fight for dominance. She quickly gave into me once my hands traveled upwards along her legs. My nails scratch along side her thighs.

I could feel the vampire in me rattling against the meat cage it was locked inside wanting to break free. It was craving for blood with a burning in my throat. It resided only to be replaced with a burning for lust. A growl burst out of me as I pushed Bella onto her back. I leaned down over her my black eyes looking her up and down. I could smell how wet her panties were.

The scent invaded every aspect of my nostrils. I felt like I was being drove over the edge. I laid myself down upon her softly pushing my knee into her warmth. The slight moan that erupted from Bella only sang to my vampire side even more. I watched her pulse beat from her neck counting slowly. I leaned into her neck tracing my tongue against her pulse point. I slid myself down to the edge of her shirt lifting it up some to allow my lips to reach her skin. My lips started to kiss their way up with my hands leading the way. My fingertips brushed against the bottom of her breasts. I soon realized my Bella also had changed into ways of not wearing a bra to bed either.

"The truth is what?" Her sentence came out ragged and forced. I had not expected her to be speaking at least not words that were understandable. In a flash I appeared by the window keeping my nose turned towards the fresh air. I allowed myself to take control of the vampire inside me.

"The truth is I saw you before you came to town. First the visions were nothing but bouts of friendly activity. Since I couldn't hide my thoughts from Edward he decided that he had wanted you to himself. First he was overcome by blood lust but he seemed to amuse the ideal of you two still. Then soon enough innocent visions became extremely sexual visions. I became well all too aware of your presence and you never stop running in my head. Seeing Edward's hands over you just pissed me off. All I wanted to do was push him away and screamed that he didn't even love you. Not like I do. Jasper even felt that what I say now is true. Jasper feeling how much I cared for you he knew he couldn't stand in the way. He understood that with mates vampires feel it and they feel it strong; nothing can stand in the way."

"How long have you had feelings for me?"

"Before I even met you and from then it just grew."

"Alice the reason I was so torn up about you guys leaving was because I've always loved you more than just a best friend."

I looked at her as if trying to look back into the past to see those little hints that would lead up to this day. "We can become maybe more now that we have the chance?"

I tried to walk in a human pace back over to the bed. "Why Bella are you asking me out?" A smile lit up my face.

Placing her arms around my neck pulling our faces closer together. "Why yes, yes I am." We kissed for a moment before once again I sadly had to break it.

"It's late you should sleep."

Bella's pouty lips came into full view. Damn those lips are hard to deny. "If we rewind just a tad I think you were extremely willing to share a very, very eventful night with me."

"As much as I would love that I have a feeling that you are going to have a busy day tomorrow so maybe rest is the best choice right now." I gave a quick kiss. "We will have plenty of time to get to the eventful nights, trust me."

**Bpov:**

That night I fell asleep in the arms of a vampire who wasn't afraid to touch me. It felt freeing that for once I wasn't viewed as fragile as china. It never felt so good to be hold by coldness. I was enjoying the temperature difference way too much.

I woke up to "Bells! Someone is here for you." Ugh waking up this early should be a crime. I felt Alice underneath me. My heart swelled with joy that she didn't leave in the middle of the night.

I felt her cold lips on my forehead. "Hurry up before Charlie makes his way in here and sees us like this unless you want him to."

I couldn't help but laugh at how Charlie's jaw would hit the ground. "I don't think he is ready for that just yet." I hurried up grabbing shorts. I slipped them on before I raced down the stairs. Thankfully this time I didn't trip.

I came face to face with Jacob chatting up to Charlie.

"Bells go easy on him ok." After saying his peace Charlie left for work.

"She is her isn't she?"

"Yeah. Is that a problem? Why are you even here Jake?"

"I guess she is better than that brother of hers. I am here to take you to the Res remember?"

"I'm going to skip out Jake. I am going to hang out with Alice today and probably go see the rest of the Cullens."

"They are all back then I take it," he sneered with disgust.

"Not all of them."

"So this explains a lot. That's why you never came to the influence of my charm." Jacob had a small but still a sad smile on his face.

"Yep. Sorry that's ways of the gays."

"Oh, Bella by the way I'm sorry about everything and the fact that the boys now know you are gay with that lee…Alice. You know the wolf mind thing."

"What! Ugh, well if I hear anything come out of Paul's mouth I won't be afraid to punch him again."

Jake laughed, "All in all he probably deserves it."

All of a sudden I felt hands placed on my shoulders. "Hello Jacob how are you today?"

I could tell by the look on his face he was confused by which course of action to take. I knew he wanted to call her any name out of the book. "I'm doing better thanks for not calling me a dog."

"The feeling is mutual. I know I don't have to say this but I'm nothing like my brother at all. I can tell you are more advance in keeping your inner wolf in check. You are Bella's best friend so you are always more than welcome to hang out with her."

I was taken back from this act of kindness. I knew Alice always cautioned about the Quileutes. She was right about one thing she was nothing like her brother.

We ended up spending the day with Alice's family. I have missed them so. For the most part Emmett occupied me with tons of video games. There was a few times I bested him. Which then only lead to trash talking. Once again as if time had never changed things between us Esme was excited to cook for me. As always the meal was excellent.

The rest of the summer went by fast. I had spent every second with Alice. Plenty of times were in bed but never taking it too far, and always included one too many shopping trips. I had to go to sleep tonight with out my dear Alice. She was off hunting with the rest of her family.

I couldn't fall asleep I was missing my other half. I couldn't help but be restless without her.

"Bella are you awake?"

I was surprised at who was waiting at my window. "Come in."

In step the one who screams beauty. She herself would have been what the Greeks wrote about, the Goddess Aphrodite. She had the perfect hourglass body that made every boy and girl drool.

"What's wrong Rosalie?"

I would be lying if I said her smile with nothing but enchanting. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh well alright come sit down." I patted the bed next to me. I was grateful she didn't turn down the offer. I was too afraid that her feelings of dislike for me would have turned her nose at the offer.

"I'm sorry for the way I have treated you in the past. I know now that you are clearly made to join my family. I know I see everything that I miss now that I am not a human. Which is one of the reasons I have been so uncivil. The main reason was you were so blind."

Geez I thought Rose came over to apologize not to continue on with her dislike for me.

"You were so blind in the fact of Edward. You were meant to be with Alice. I could tell by the way you two acted around each other and frankly I ended up getting pissed at you for always picking someone who wasn't mated to you. I know deep down it must of hurt Alice and I just couldn't shake that feeling. That is why I couldn't even stand to be around you. Now seeing you with Alice you are like a whole new person, happy in fact. Thank you for making Alice happy. I wish the best for both of you and if Edward dares to try and come between you guys he will have to answer to me first."

I was amazed that Rosalie even gave me a hug afterwards. Was I really so blind before? I knew it deep down inside for I had always had the tingles after she had touched me in anyway. Within the days that came we were inseparable and I knew Edward was jealous of the fact.

"Now if you ever hurt Alice I will unleash the vampire on you."

We both laughed at the statement. "Only I'm not kidding. Seriously."

"Uh…No worries Rose that is the last thing I would ever want to happen."

"Good, goodnight Bella."

She left me feeling creeped out. Normally I would be pissed scared right now but I know I would never hurt Alice. I was too committed to her to do so.

I woke up to my name being whispered in my ear. I tried to ignore it. Then I felt a breath sweeping over my ear and by the smell of it, it was intoxicating. I couldn't help but feel a little turned on. I felt pressure on my mid half.

"Bella wake up." Suddenly I felt a trail of cool kisses following my jaw line all the way up to my lips. I couldn't help but kiss those amazing lips back.

"Mmm, Alice you should wake me up like this more often."

"Maybe I will." Her lips soon found my neck. It hovered over my pulse point for a few seconds before diving back down with waves of kisses. She sucked on my skin before rubbing it between her teeth with gentle bites. Careful to not break the skin of course that is. Her hands roamed underneath my shirt. Slowly making their ascent towards my chest.

Alice's tongue danced around on my neck sending waves of pleasure. If her tongue was that good in the most random areas I couldn't wait to see what it can do in the best area of them all. Then all of a sudden her tongue stop and all I could feel on my neck was her breath.

Grazing against a now harden nipple was a cold thumb. I gasp at the coldness and what pleasure it brought me. I could feel a tightening in my stomach. Soon the hand was not shy and started to grope my breast. Playfully brushing against my nipple and ending with a pinch.

As I went to bring her lips to mine she was gone.

"What the fuck?"

Alice now was standing by my closet. "It's time to get up for school."

"Oh my God. You are such a tease."

"Sorry I like to tease," she giggled at the response.

I started to get ready for school. "Next time don't tease unless you can please." I said once we were leaving the house.

Alice laugh was music to my ears. "I'll think about it."

As we made it to school the parking lot was already filled. The day was grey and drizzling. I have come to like days like this. I was afraid that at school Alice would avoid being touchy with me. I didn't know if she wanted to keep it a secret. We haven't even put a label on what we were yet; unless you can say mate as girlfriends that is.

As we was walking through the crowd of students Alice wrapped her arm around my waist. She places a light kiss on my neck. Right then all my fears had dissolved. One thing for sure explaining to Jessica and the rest of my friends about my newly founded relationship was going to be interesting.

Once inside the building we saw the rest of the family. There he was standing along side his brother and sister. I wasn't expecting him to be here so soon. I didn't want to run into him just yet my feelings were sprawling out of control just by seeing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews!**

_Once inside the building we saw the rest of the family. There he was standing along side his brother and sister. I wasn't expecting him to be here so soon. I didn't want to run into him just yet my feelings were sprawling out of control just by seeing him_.

**Bpov:**

I felt like I was being propelled towards this man. As if fate had caught up with me and now the path I was on had no branches or forks in the road to take instead. I tried to bolt out of the hallway into a classroom to the side. The arm lazily wrapped around my side had tightened making escape impossible. I glace fearfully into the face of my captor.

"Sorry I had a vision," She had shrugged with ease.

I came face to face with the scrunched up crazy hair, the golden eyes that glance towards my neck and then back to my face, and the awkward human instinct in me informing me that this person in front of me is not normal.

"Hello Bella, it seems like Alice already made her way of you; claiming you that is." He spoke way too coolly.

"What?" Genuinely confused I felt a little annoyed that I was out of the loop. I felt an on slaughter wave of clam flowing over me.

"She marked you; think of it as a vampire type of hickey, or a love bite as most call it."

Laughing Alice stated, "You know me Jasper, I couldn't wait to make her mine especially after she threw herself all over me."

I was taken aback from this comment. I didn't want to come off to the family as a whore running from one sibling to the next.

"Don't worry Bella I fully well understand the connection between you and Alice. I wont act out or interrupt. You can still feel safe Edward is not coming home for awhile."

I felt confused for everyone kept hinting at the fact that Edward was not going to act kindly to the fact of Alice and me. Jasper feeling my confusion spoke quickly in my ear, "He tends to throw fits." I should have seen that one coming.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Amazingly no one else truly cared about Alice and I at least not in a mean way. Though I did over hear a brooding Mike Newton talking about how that explains why we were so weird. He was jealous much obviously.

Alice and I ended up going to my home. I had wanted to make Charlie dinner before heading to the Cullen's house. Even if I wasn't going to be around much any more I still felt like he needed to be cared for in some way. Dinner always seemed to be the best choice for a man.

"So what is the fabulous Bella making for dinner?"

"I have no clue really. Something simple," I stated while pulling out random ingredients. Alice eyes were on me like a hawk. Every single movement she tracked me with those gorgeous golden eyes. When I set the water to boil I felt a feathery light touch of her nose trailing along my neck.

"Going to be distracting me eh?"

"I don't know? Can I?"

Gracefully Alice picks up my hand playing with it at first. Then without a warning places my hand amongst her breast. I instantly froze before I allowed my hand to squeeze itself. A soft moan slip by her lips.

"Very distracting." I fell against her body pressing my lips to hers. Feeling the too thick fabric of her shirt against my palm would just not do. I needed to feel skin-to-skin contact. Without haste I made my way under her shirt. I could feel her lips curl into a smile at my eagerness. I desperately needed to feel her marble skin against my now heated skin. I wasn't thinking anymore just flowing with the motion of my body.

As if knowing what I was thinking Alice raised her hands over her head allowing me to slip her shirt pass them. Haphazardly the shirt had landed some where on the kitchen table. My lips left a trail of kisses down Alice's neck. I could feel her dainty fingers grasping my hair as if to pull me more into her.

Rushing to unclasp her bra my fingers fumbled until they were rewarded with the act of ripping the bra off my lover's body. I made another heated trail of kisses down past her collarbone where I took a few bites just to hear her moan. My lips brush against her now hardening nipples. I couldn't avoid them any longer I had to taste them.

I tried to slow myself down by taking a long lick against one nipple while my free hand massage the other breast. Her voice rang in my ears, "Oh Bella." I felt a tugging at the front of my jeans. As if I could feel the tension in those marble white hands I spoke up quickly. "Don't rip them."

Alice's hands shifted to grab me under my legs lifting me in the air. Instantly I wrapped my legs around her waist as she settled me on top of the counter. I could see the caution in her fingers as they glided upwards along my leg. Slowly did they take care in unbuttoning then following with the sound of my zipper being pulled down. As if opening a very well wrapped present did her fingers slowly pull open the front of my pants showing the tops of my panties.

"Mmm, blue really does look good on you."

"Just take them off already baby."

Her fingers then delved inside my jeans it felt amazing to feel her skin against mine. Alice peeled of my jeans soon adding them to the small pile on the kitchen table.

"Bella you smell… to die for. I wonder if you taste as sweet as you smell."

I couldn't help but feel turned on by her looming black eyes taking advantage of my body. Without skipping a beat Alice's hand cup my soaking wet self. Slowly her finger traced against my slit upward through my panties. Alice's free hand pulled my panties to the side. First her coal black eyes lingered over my exposed self as if devouring the sight with her eyes.

The coldness was a shock to my body as her fingers found their way to my throbbing clit. I was getting lost in the ways of the slow torture being inflicted upon me. Tossing my head back I let a moan escape my lips. Her rubbing had increase in speed forcing myself to roll my head to the side looking.

"Fuck Alice…the water… stop." I tried my best to pronounced each word between moans. Flinging myself to the side I grabbed the box of noodles ripping it open. I was now standing up dumping the noodles into the boiling water. I placed a lid on top of the pot as I felt Alice backing me up into her body.

We both took a few steps straying away from the stove. I leaned my head back into the crook of her shoulder. "I should bend you over this table and take you right now."

"Please do," I utter the words out in shaking breaths. I felt her hands go into two different directions. Her left hand was floating under my shirt pushing my bra up and off my breast to grasp it. The right one had snaked its way down inside my panties once again.

Quickly Alice resumed rubbing my clit in a circular motion. Her other hand was pulling tautly at my hard nipple. Back and forth she switch to pinching, pulling, and rolling my nipple. Gently I wrapped one of my arms around Alice's neck as her lips relentlessly kissed all over mine.

I started to buck against Alice the closer I got. I felt a tightening in between my legs and all I wanted was for Alice to make me hers. Her teeth against my neck scraped and nibbled. Each time her love bites got stronger and stronger with more force.

"God, Alice I want to feel you inside of me!" With those words I felt her hand shifted quickly to the back of my shoulder pushing myself down over the table. I stuck my arms out to brace myself against the wood. Her hands with strong action did not tremble on their way down my spine. Getting a good grasp on my panties Alice deliberately thought of literally ripping my panties off of me.

"Bells I'm home." Charlie had walked in and an aghast look had filled his face at seeing his daughter bent over the kitchen table with a topless Alice Cullen behind her. Jacob had soon followed in Charlie standing there with his jaw hitting the ground.

I didn't know what to do so I grabbed the clothes off the table chucking them at Alice's chest. I hurled her and as well as my own body up the stairs towards my room.

"What the hell Bella," Charlie called out to us as we ran away. "Crap the water is overflowing all over the floor."

Inside my room, a worried look splashed across Alice's face.

"Why didn't you tell me Charlie was coming home?"

"I didn't know. I got so lost in you. All I could hear was how your heart would pick up the pace every time I touched you. All I could smell was you and your dripping arousal. All I could see was your beautiful flaw full skin that made me want to kiss every inch of it. All I could think of was how I wanted to pleasure you and make you say my name. All I could feel was how much I wanted every aspect of you."

"Alice that is the most possible sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." I could see a smile grow but then it had soon vanished back into a worried look.

"What's wrong?" Due to inhuman like speed Alice was already dressed. I the mere mortal was still adjusting myself.

"Nothing it was just a close call that is." Alice was in her as of lately favorite spot in my small ordinary room. Her stillness had blended into the open window so perfectly. I found myself lost in a trance watching this beauty taking in deep breaths of clean air.

A sharp rapping emitted from my door. It lacked the softness of Charlie's knuckle banging against the wood.

"Come in."

Jacob had open the door shutting it behind him. "I'm sorry about what I had seem to walk in on but I came here for a reason. Sam sent me her to warn you."

"You don't have to warn us about the treaty, we already know," growled Alice.

It's rare to hear Alice growl especially when anger is in tow. I didn't know if being caught had put her in a sour mood. I couldn't help but thought normally she would have had a laugh at it and I would be the one with a sour mood.

"No that's not what I came here to you warn you about. It's the red haired one. She broke through our line not too long ago so I came here to make sure everything was ok."

"Victoria…" was all I could muster. She was getting braver and braver by day. She was the animal that kept gnawing away at the red wood tree day in and day out until finally that the massive trauma trips the tree over.

"Bella can stay at the Res tonight while you lee…your family combs the ground on your side while me and Paul can watch her. The pack will search our side at the same time."

Alice and Jake had left me to pack real quickly. Downstairs I could hear faintly Alice speaking to Charlie.

"Sorry Charlie totally didn't plan on you walking in on that."

"It's ok. It is natural after all I guess but next time leave my table out of it I eat off of that you know."

"Don't worry it's still innocent. Tell Bella I'm waiting for her in the car."

I made my way down stairs as she had vacated the house. Feeling the awkwardness Jake as well had left me to deal with my father alone.

"Yeah…sorry about that one."

"Don't worry about it Bells. I just better not happen to get surprised like that again ok?"

"Don't worry that wont ever happen again and I'm sorry about ruining your dinner."

"I already called in a pizza," Charlie mindlessly walked over to a window peering out of it, his eyes falling upon Jacob and Alice interacting civil like. "Since when is everyone getting along?"

"I don't know but I guess being gay has down wonders."

We both laughed at my comment. "Go have fun Bells."

The good thing about Charlie he was easy to live with. I left him there standing in the house probably with one too many ruined pictures running in his head. I swear as I went outside I heard him mumble underneath his breath, "At least I wont have to worry about a baby happening now."

I slipped inside Alice's car. Surprised I saw Jacob was in the back seat. "Wow, really working on the friendship case here guys?"

"He ran here and doesn't have a ride so I offered him one. We are going to tell our family about Victoria and then you are going to go with Jacob for the night. If that is okay that is?"

I couldn't help but have a huge stupid grin on my face at the word our family. The drive was short since someone liked to speed. "So you guys can stand each other's scent now?"

"You get use to it. It is like when humans own rats as a pet. They know they poop and piss every so seconds and the cage reeks like hell but yet they still want them around. Just kidding Jake." Her eyes flash up to the review mirror with a smile on her face.

"I feel the same about you Alice."

I know I must have had an 'oh shit' look on my face for the both of them busted out laughing.

Rosalie didn't take a good liking to Jacob. Every other word she muttered had the word dog in it. Emmett wasn't very fond of it either but he had at least the kindness to keep it to himself. Rosalie's connection to him was extremely strong. In fact they came off as the perfect couple in their own weird way. The plan was set into motion. Jacob had excused himself to go out side to shift into the wolf.

I greeted the russet wolf outside as I packed his clothes in my bag. The wolf lay on the ground waiting for me to hop on his back. Alice came rushing out towards me. "Be safe my Bella." With a quick kiss goodbye I settled myself onto the wolf as we took off.

Running through the forest felt like a rushing of adrenaline through my body. It was different when I was on one of the Cullen's back. This was more slowly paced and felt more sight seeing and freeing. It was a more pleasing speed for my stomach.

Paul along side Emily greeted us outside Sam's house. Out of all the wolves I would have to say Paul was the best looking in a tie with Jacob. These two just screamed testosterone in their muscle. Emily hugged me; "It's great to see you again Bella."

"The feeling is mutual." Surprisingly Paul even gave me a hug. Soon enough they had filled me in on every thing I had missed out. Leah and Seth Clearwater had joined the pack soon after their father's death. Seth would have been the one watching me due to his young age but Sam had seen this opportunity as a good training for the newbies.

It had grown late and I couldn't stop checking my cell. I was starting to get worried about not hearing anything so far. I was dying to get a text from Alice but then I sort have felt sickening for being so clingy towards her. I rationalized that this was just the mate feeling between us. The wolves even did this with their imprints.

Paul noticed my fidgeting with my phone, "You can chill Bella I'm sure your leeches would have came and gotten you if they were done hunting the red headed one."

Both Emily and Jacob had agreed on calling the Cullen's by their names from now on. "Give the terms a rest Paul."

"Well that is what they are."

I got up heading for the front door, "I need some air."

"Bella I don't mean to upset you but I'm set in my ways. They suck blood just like leeches do. I wag my tail just like a dog. Though I do prefer being called a wolf than a dog."

I spun around jabbing my finger in Paul's chest, "See you care about what you get called; don't you think they do too?"

"You may have a point." I dropped my guard thinking I finally made it through Paul's thick head.

"But you know thanks to wolf telepathy," Paul paused for a second tapping his temple with his index finger. "For a leech those aren't a bad set of knockers." His smug face had a wolf smile. All I wanted to do was wipe it right off of him. How dare he think of my Alice and her body parts like that.

Being the dumb person I am I kicked him right in the nuts.

"Ouch!" I tried to grasp my now painful foot. I was hoping that even in a man's weakest spot it wouldn't be hard rock like the rest of him. Paul was bent over a little clutching himself. Jacob and Emily rushed outside at the commotion. Still pissed off at the comment and now at my foot I swing my fist at Paul. Making contact against his jaw I felt a sting of pain shooting up my arm.

I looked at one pissed off Paul, his whole body shook with rage. I saw it coming the claws extended as the fur exploded. I merely inches away from the impact. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to envelope me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! I just wanted to say I felt like I was totally stumped on writing this chapter but I did it and I wish it was longer like the other chapters but I hope you enjoy! **

**P.S. My friend had informed me that she was thinking of making one of those lovers youtube videos of Alice and Bella and she was going to do it with a twist of Maybe More into it. This sounds like great news and when I have more info on it or she finishes the video I will have a link posted on my profile for you guys.**

_I looked at one pissed off Paul, his whole body shook with rage. I saw it coming the claws extended as the fur exploded. I merely inches away from the impact. I shut my eyes waiting for the pain to envelope me._

**Apov:**

We reached a part in the forest where the treaty line falls. Emerging from the trees line a vast black wolf slowly paced his way forward. Soon following the Alpha came the rest of the pack; they had followed suit one by one. They were still unsure of us to come into their human form. My eyes glanced from wolf to wolf counting that the pack was down by two.

"I just wanted to say thank you for warning us," Carlisle stepped forward taking the leader role in our coven. "I think it will be best suited for us to do a forward push causing Victoria backwards. If we can't stop her today then maybe we can push her back to Canada. If it is ok we should leave one person from each of our families behind just in case Victoria tries to slip pass us."

The black wolf nodded his head before turning his back on the rest of us. Carlisle walked up towards me, "Alice you should stay here you will be the best to see if she will get past." Soon leaving my side he went to the rest of the family to give a short pep talk.

The smallest wolf with sand color fur was left behind as well. Once everyone was out of sight I turned to the wolf. "Hey I would call you by your name but I don't know it. I'm sorry." The wolf ran off behind a bush leaving just me left. "Well talk about being rude."

Seconds later a small boy ran out towards me only wearing shorts. "Sorry about that I figured it was easier to talk if I could actually form words. I'm Seth."

"Alice, it's nice to meet you. I just wanted to say If Victoria sets upon a path to get past our families well I will be able to see it. You know the whole add on ability thing."

"Right that is if she even has a chance which I doubt. It's a lot of people against one."

"Let's hope." I stood around trying to focus on the forest around us. I listen deeply for any unnatural sounds. I sniffed the air to get accustomed to Seth's scent. I set my mind deeply in trance to whatever decision Victoria would make. I noticed that Seth was still in his human form.

"Don't you want to turn back into a wolf?"

"I figured you would warn me ahead of time so I will have enough time to shift." It was funny how a younger generation can show you how much grey exist in a black and white world.

Victoria zigzagged through the over grown green trees. Her frenzied red eyes glance behind her. There was the Cullen coven chasing her down. She looked and looked and found no traces of Edward. Exasperated from the lack of his presence Victoria wanted him to be there while she took the last breath from Bella. A mate for a mate it had to be done.

Jumping off the side of a tree she had gracefully landed on the moist soil. It didn't take long for her to sprint away from the others. She raced to try and make a full circle around the coven. Bouncing off the side of her a chocolate brown wolf knocked Victoria off her path tumbling towards a smaller but fairly intimidating grey wolf.

Right before the wolf could bite down taking its' victim Victoria flew underneath the wolf's body just in time to push her hand in a chopping motion against the wolf's throat. Victoria then having time to recover herself while the grey wolf coughed Victoria scruffed the back of the wolf neck sending a rapid kick in the ribs.

The chocolate brown wolf had lunge at the vampire trying to save its pack member. Still holding the scruff of the grey wolf Victoria whipped the large body around hurling it towards the chocolate brown wolf. The impact made a sickening thud as the two bodies laid on the grown motionless. Fur was stuck to the vampire's hand from all of the force. Quickly Victoria wiped it off her pant leg and continued on sprinting forward.

Victoria headed on her way back to the small town of Forks. Surely she thought Edward must be with his mate back at the human's house. Every possible torment invented ran through the vampire's mind. She would die to avenge James.

Seth watched the tiny frame vampire grow silently in the last few minutes of their conversation. Then it registered with the young wolf that something was coming towards them for Alice's eyes had turned a dark raven black shade.

I could see every pregnant decision Victoria was more than willing to make. The thought of losing Bella enraged the vampire locked deep down inside of me. My throat was burning for a quench, but it was not for blood it was for Victoria's final death.

"Run Seth," I snarled out before sprinting forward crashing into another marble figure. The sound of the crash was eerily comparable to thunder as it echoed off the trees. I could see the next move Victoria was about to make so as she sprinted I sprinted right in front of her causing her to come to a halt. We did this for a few until I got tired of the dance.

"Edward is gone; Bella is not his mate," a growl emitted from my chest. This intrigued Victoria to cause us to have a stand still.

"He protected her though."

"Still doesn't make her his mate. Her real mate is I. Bella is mine!"

If I weren't so focus on keeping Victoria on that side of the forest we probably would have done the whole cowboy deal of walking in a circle while still facing each other.

"Then I guess I will have to settle with killing you. By the time her pathetic human heart breaks she will be running to me begging me to stop the pain. Soon her heart will be just as dead as yours is about to be."

Then I couldn't see her in my visions I didn't know what was going to happen next. It was just black, a vast of emptiness. A sand color wolf jumped onto the back of Victoria. I could hear cracking sounds most doubtfully Victoria skin coming undone from the young wolf's teeth. Seth had pinned her body to floor trying to get a better bite.

She was too wise and too old, she knew how to disarm the wolf fast especially a young untrained one. In a swift fluid motion Victoria spun around elbowing Seth in the jaw thus knocking the wolf far off of her. I charged Victoria grabbing her by her hell fire hair. Then with all my might heaving her farther back into the forest.

I could smell the wolves hurrying back they were closer to us than my family. Victoria and I collided once again. I kept trying to push her back fearing with just myself she could have too easy of a chance to make it past me. Her hands glided around my waist before tossing me into a tree. It snapped falling downward as I lifted my arms upward catching the falling lumber. Quickly recovering I hurled the hefty object towards Victoria.

She easily dodges it but with her back turn Seth reappeared taking hold with his fangs. The rest of the pack was back here growling up a storm. A few of the wolves were pacing wanting to jump the treaty line to sink their claws into the vampire. As if Seth was hearing his Alpha and pack yelling in his head he tossed Victoria over the treaty lines to the hungry frightening wolves. The young wolf looked at me as if checking to see if I was all right before racing back to his pack.

I could hear my family running towards us. I snapped around to see them coming to a halt. By the time I turn back around to watch Victoria be shredded by the wolves I was distraught to notice she had inflicted damage to the black wolf kicking him away from her. She then included throwing a dark grey spotted wolf into Seth. The chocolate brown wolf and the smaller grey wolf did not join the pack this time.

"The blood of both of you will be spilled on my hands this is not over," Victoria said before swiftly making her escape. The alpha wolf was back up and started to chase after Victoria before stopping in his tracks. As if giving a quick order yelling at the rest of the wolves in his head the rest ran off. Sam quickly returned to us in his human form. "Something happen back at the Res. Carlisle we may need a doctor."

"No need to ask I'm on my way." They both took off leaving me behind. I thought about running after them but I felt Emmett's huge bear arms wrap around me.

"Hey little Sis let's go back home; Carlisle will bring Bella to us don't worry."

The thing is I couldn't stop worrying. I wanted to so badly run to her. I didn't just needed to see Bella I needed to make sure she was ok. I thought long and hard about breaking the damn treaty for her. She was my mate and I wasn't going to let anything hold me back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! I love them all especially those that have been lately around the whole Paul deal.**

_The thing is I couldn't stop worrying. I wanted to so badly run to her. I didn't just needed to see Bella I needed to make sure she was ok. I thought long and hard about breaking the damn treaty for her. She was my mate and I wasn't going to let anything hold me back_

**Bpov:**

I felt the pain throbbing in my body with a rush of heat taking over. I could barely make out screaming. I could hear another set of vocals joining in as well. I wanted to move if I could that is. I felt a heaviness weighing me down. Easily I smelled a familiar metallic iron scent. Oh God the smell made me woozy. I couldn't stand it I wanted to vomit. I could tell I wasn't dead yet but I didn't know how long that was going to be.

I heard a groan that didn't belong to me. The heaviness I felt earlier shifted on top of me. I felt a wetness drip down on me from somewhere above. Jacob pulled himself off of me. His back was ripped apart. Paul's claws had dug deep. I open my eyes to see Paul had phased back into his human form helping Jacob. Emily was once at Jacob's side and now running towards a naked girl on the ground. I noticed the tattoo realizing this must have been Leah. Quil was trying to explain what had happen to her.

Jacob screamed when Paul tried to touch him. I checked myself over I had no wounds on me but there was blood everywhere some of it landed on me. I felt weak and sick to my stomach. I tried to get up but fell back down. I then noticed Carlisle running towards Jacob and Sam towards me. Oh how the table had turned.

"Bella are you ok?"

"I'm fine take care of Jacob."

Carlisle was attending to his wounds trying to clean them up. His accelerated healing was already taking place. Emily had draped a blanket over Leah as they brought her inside. I needed to get away from all the blood. I dragged myself into the house I needed to wash the blood off of me. Barely making it to the bathroom I ended up getting sick thankfully in the toilet though. I never could handle the sight of blood.

After everything had settled down I made my way into the living room. Leah looked intensely better and so did Jacob. Leah had clothes on this time around. I must say she had a beauty of her own. The dark skin with the tall lean body and just knowing she had an inner animal left a lot to the imagination.

Jacob was passed out on the couch with medical wrap around his torso. It was an amazing thing to see Carlisle and Sam getting along and the most of all seeing Paul shut up snuck away in a corner like a child in time out. "Thanks again Carlisle," Sam nodded.

"Anytime I'm happy to help and thank you for taking care of my daughter's girlfriend."

We left the pack to mend to their wounds. On the ride over to the Cullen's house I felt disgusting. Dirty, grim, and whatever else I missed from my earlier clean up was crawling all over my skin. I wanted a shower. I wanted to sleep. I wanted Alice by my side.

**Apov:**

I kept making runs at the door trying to escape my family and each time a member pushed me back. Each one saying Bella is fine. Bella is okay. Calm down Alice, and each time I replied with black eyes growling Bella is mine! I need to find her. I need to make sure she is safe. I didn't stop until after I had my vision. Bella was safe in the car with Carlisle on their way here.

Jasper was the only one who dropped his guard clearly feeling the sudden sense of calmness. Car lights glistened in the window. The orbs getting larger as the car pulled up to the house. I appeared in the garage opening up the passenger side door. Bella leaped out throwing her arms around me. This one night had felt like years to me. I missed her more than she could know.

"Take me upstairs," she whispered into my ear. Her request took only seconds. "Do you have extra clothes for me? I really need to take a shower."

"Of course dear." Bella left me strolling into the bathroom connected into my room. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her disrobing through the mirror. I wished she did that in front of me. I had laid out some clothing on the huge bed that occupied my room. I sat up against the headboard on the bed.

Bella walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. I could see every glistening drop of water that rolled on her pale skin. I wanted to feel the softness and the warm of her skin under my lips as I kiss and taste the water that had collected on her. She looked refreshed but tired altogether.

"You can change in front of me Bella you don't always have to go and hide it."

"I know I just felt so dirty and I didn't want you to see blood on me in case I missed some of it."

Before I could ask her about the blood she had made it clear it wasn't her own. I had my legs pulled up against my chest. "Bella…" I had felt shattered at how this human has affected my life more than anyone has ever done. I was afraid to ever let her go or to lose her once again.

"Hmm…" Bella said through closed lips as she let her towel drop to the floor. I took an unneeded breath at the sight of the beauty that stood before my eyes. I could smell strawberries. Slowly did she pull up the bikini style panties. The blue stood out wonderfully against her completion. I was a little saddened to how the delicious view closed off. The shorts fitted her little size ass well making it look even plumper. The white tank top was last put on her grand body.

"Lay down and tell me how your night was." Once she lay down with speed I had move towards the bathroom and returned to sitting on the bed. I had brought out lotion that the scent blended well with strawberries. The events of the night were once more relived to the both of us. I had gingerly rubbed the lotion up and down Bella's arms. Then I started working my way up her legs. My super hearing noticed that Bella's heart picked up the pace as my hand inched closer and closer up her leg. I started tracing circles on her thigh. Bella wormed around under my touch so I ran my hands under her shorts. The scent hit my nose a small amount of arousal.

I knew one day we would have our time together but tonight is not that night. Reluctantly I drew my hands back. While I was setting the lotion aside Bella spoke, "Carlisle called me your girlfriend to Sam."

I smiled at the notion, "Well that is what you are isn't it?"

"Yeah I just didn't know if that is what you want."

"I want you more than a girlfriend Bella. To you I am your girlfriend and I love that but to me you are my mate."

Bella's eyes fell into her lap. I was afraid that I had scared her off with how strongly I felt for her. "If you want to be my mate that is."

She rushed to throw her arms around me. "I want that unbelievably so. That is whenever you are going to change me."

I didn't think about changing her myself since Carlisle is much more talented at it than I would be. As if Bella was the mind reader in the family now, "I trust you. I know you wont hurt me." It is easy to say that now since she hasn't went through the pain it takes to become like me.

"Bella it will happen one day for I see it all the time in my visions but until then I am happy spending it with you how you are. Its not about the sex or anything else it is more than that. I love you Bella and I could just cuddle you from now till eternity."

"I love you too, Alice." This was the last thing that was said that night. We ended up tangled into each other's arms in bed. I watched her sleep so soft, so vulnerable, and so beautiful.

**Bpov:**

I woke up to my loving girlfriend next to me. Until I didn't have to sleep anymore I want to wake up like this all the time.

"Esme made you breakfast." With a quick kiss I was lead down stairs. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting in the kitchen talking with Esme as she made a plate for me. Alice took a seat next to Emmett as I sat next to her. Thankfully this time I didn't have to explain last night to them for they already knew.

"I heard you kicked some werewolf gonads." Emmett's smile was contagious. It also took up half his face for he did have a boisterous smile.

"Don't forget I punched him too."

"Man Bella you are going to be one bad ass new born. Remind me not to piss you off."

"Yeah you watch it or I will be taking you down next."

The breakfast was amazing considering Esme never had to cook all the time.

Rosalie reached out grabbing Emmett's hand, "So me and Emmett decided that you two should go out on a date before some how but will probably happen knowing Alice that you guys become Mrs. And Mrs. Cullen. That's why we are going to go out on a double date."

I dropped my fork…Mrs. Cullen it had a ring to it but I don't think a wedding is my style. I noticed every vampire in the room was staring at me for my absurd reaction. "Well, I hope it doesn't include a dinner cause I think it will be weird if I was the only eating."

"Don't worry little Sis we got this covered." Emmett patted my back as if I was one of his bros. I turned to look at Alice to see what she had to say about this. She batted her eye lashes at me over exaggerating like.

"Can I please dress you Bella?"

If I didn't drop my fork before I surely would now. "No! I am not wearing a skirt. I am a big girl and I can dress myself plus it be more fun if I just try to look good and surprise you."

"Fine have your fun then." Her pouty pink lips were more powerful than any puppy dog eyes. I was seriously screwed if Alice got smart and used both on me at the same time. "Besides Bella you always look good to me."

"Barf you two save it for the bedroom. Maybe you will get lucky tonight little Sis." Emmett jabbed Alice with his elbow. "I know I will." His booming laughter filled the kitchen.

"Emmett don't talk to your sister like that. Get out of here." Esme had stepped in being the mother figure that she greatly was.

I went back up to Alice's room to gather my belongings. I paused before stepping into the hallway. The door was cracked open a little and I could hear conversation down stairs.

Carlise spoke up first, "I think we need to call Edward. He can help us eliminate Victoria faster. He can read her mind when Victoria is playing with the blind spots in your vision Alice."

"No we don't need him. If he comes back who knows what might happen right now."

Emmett stood up for Alice, "I agree with her we don't need that punk we got it handled right now."

"Shut up Emmett Carlisle is right I'm sorry Alice but we need Edward. He is our brother it has been forever since we last saw him. Don't you think it's about time he finds out."

"That is what I'm afraid of Rose. What if he acts out cause what he couldn't have."

"Alice don't worry I will feel if he gets angry and I can warn all of us; we can stop it before it comes to it."

"I'm sorry Alice but it has to be done. I miss my son."

"Little Sis if he tries to do something fun I will kick his ass."

Alice dropped me off back at my house. They were picking me up at six. So I only had a few hours left to get ready. Should I be ready for more? By the way Emmett suggested I was a little afraid of what might happen tonight. Something else clouded my mind. For Edward's sake I hope he doesn't come home.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! I really love the humor in some of the reviews.**

_Alice dropped me off back at my house. They were picking me up at six. So I only had a few hours left to get ready. Should I be ready for more? By the way Emmett suggested I was a little afraid of what might happen tonight. For Edward's sake I hope he didn't come home._

**Bpov:**

I said my hello to Charlie before rushing upstairs. I only had a few hours before their arrival. I took a shower letting the hot water spill down my face. I shaved in all the right areas making sure I was smooth all over. I lathered my body wash all over me. It contained jojoba oil along with a fragrance of coffee beans that lingers on my body for hours.

I stood in front of the mirror in my towel. My long brown hair scrunching up as it is slowly drying by air. I was pale but nothing compared to the Cullens. I never mind being pale it was a lot better than being fake and orange. I pause to think how would I look with tiny diamonds etched into my skin that every passing sunlight made me not glow but sparkle. A diamond in the rough and I'm sure sillier cliché fitted just as well.

I know Alice has stuff clothes that were suppose to be real clothes unlike my laid back style deep into my closet. With the Cullens you never know what outfit they were going to wear. Most of the time it was always dressy. I know I wanted to fit in for once. I knew Alice would love it if I wore a skirt and I had to admit it would be the perfect opportunity to feel my smooth legs. I weighed the pros and cons but sorry whom I truly am outweighed the pros tonight. I must say Victoria Secret has the softest panties ever. This is the one thing I'm glad that Alice has bought me. Slipping on a pair of black panties that has a small heart with the letter VS inside it to the right I though of how soft it felt.

I followed up by grabbing a pair of dark skinny jeans; when you think about it Alice can always feel my smooth legs after she takes my pants off. In the end it's a win-win to me. I button up a grey shirt purposely leaving a few buttons at the top open. I know the silly process of picking out an outfit took an hour on itself. Alice has already seen me in every possible outfit the good the bad and the slumming it. Yet alone she has seen what is underneath the clothes. I should really not try to so hard to impress a girl who probably already looked ahead of time to see what I don on.

Finishing up the getting ready ritual I ended it with touching up some make up. I was done early. Way too early that is. It left my mind to wander in its own pathetic self. The self of me that reminded me of a time when the Cullens had left me. Always lost in self doubt and asking why. Why did they talk around the subject of Edward? It had cross my mind before now that I out of six billion people on this world I was the one that get thrown across the path of vampires. She did see me coming after all it must have been fated. I was weird after all.

"Going out on a date Bells?"

"Yep. Just waiting now."

"Do you know where you are going? Hopefully not another baseball game, last time I checked it didn't end well."

"No Alice knows me pretty well, no sport like activity for the uncoordinated."

There was a slight rapping at the door. I could tell who it was without any second candid ability. To no surprise it was Alice at the door. Her golden eyes look me up and down. I could tell by the purring that she had approved for once.

"Maybe from now on I will let you dress yourself more often."

"That's all I'm asking."

They decided to use the Cadillac this evening. Every possible place, event, or some type of vampire weird fun time ran through my head. As long as if I don't have to worry about my uncoordinated skills things just might go smoothly. The sleek black ride rolled into the parking lot.

"Bella you ready to get your Tiger Woods on?" Emmett smirked at his own joke.

My confusion was soon answered with the obtuse neon sign. Welcome to the classic world tour of putt putt ladies and gentlemen. Silently Alice appeared next to me sliding her arms around me.

"I call the pink ball," Rosalie cheered. Emmett scored the green ball, Alice the yellow one, and I had the purple one. Twenty holes I can do this. I'm going to kick putt putt ass while having the worst score out of the three talented too extraordinary vampires.

Hole one was a breeze. Hole two simple as hole three was starting to get challenging. Alice and Rosalie were like a team beating the crap out of Emmett and me. They giggled like a bunch of girls making remarks about their couples. Halfway through the course Emmett settled his green ball down on the ground. This was one of those courses with a windmill blocking our way, as if we need even more of a challenge.

The hole to go through to the other end of the windmill was placed at the bottom. I looked from the hole to Emmett then back to the newly made hole at the top of the windmill. The ball went spiraling through the wood at the force of Emmett's swing.

"Damn it!" Emmett yelled right before snapping the putter in half. It was amazing to see him act out like that and I couldn't help to laugh but a sinking feeling snatched at me, I didn't want to be in the place of the putter.

"What happen to it's only a game babe come on?" Rosalie smirked at her witty banter.

"Game over then?" I asked raising the putter in the air begging for lightening to strike.

The girls giggled before Alice stated, "Yes game over and I think Emmett comes in last place for poor sportsmanship."

The girls including I went back to the Cadillac as Emmett returned and paid for damaged property. Alice cling onto me as she whispered into my ear, "Are you ready for the next surprise."

"I'm feeling pretty good after the putt putt I can take anything on tonight."

"Oh really? Let's hope you don't eat your words," Rosalie said smugly.

The sleek black ride drove over to another county line that was close to home. "Here you go Bella a gift for you." Alice handed over a black small wrapped present. It had a red bow around it. I undid the bow and slipped my index finger under a folded part of the paper. Slipping along the paper it had turned a small tint of red. I pulled back and thought oh shit not again.

My finger was pulled towards Alice's mouth. She sucked on my index finger and all of a sudden I could see the reason why some pig headed men were turned on by this action. It left a lot to the imagination of the power of the mouth. She winks before speaking "This time the small paper cut went down differently."

"From now on you all need to stop giving the klutz items that I can turn into a death trap." Inside the box was a fake ID. "This is a nice gag gift but why?"

"Just go along with it baby."

We ended up at a small bar. I wanted to freak out. Breaking the law as being the child of a cop makes me sweat like a whore in church.

**Apov:**

We all flashed our fake IDs gaining the ok to be here. Being around this long gave us the chance to make contacts and having great paper work done when needed to. We took a table in the back away from the rest of the crowd.

"Why are we here?"

"Well we can't enjoy the pleasure of alcohol and most of us haven't even had the chance to try it. We figured on the track you are going Bella that you will either klutz yourself to death or become one of us before having the chance to try one of these human experiences."

Emmett came to the table with a shot of everything the bar holds. That had to be a pretty penny. "I figure it would look fishy if I didn't get enough shots for the rest of us so I just widen the selection for Bella here." Bella's face was full with shock and fear for what to come laid ahead. "Cheers Bella."

One of the shots was picked up, it was brandy by the look of it. Bella's nose scrunched up at the smell of it. "I don't know."

Rosalie spoke up, "Oh just grow the balls and do it already Bella you are in good company."

This must have been a good thing to say for Bella stuck her tongue out testing the shot. A repugnant face took over. She took a small sip and started coughing. "You got to do it and do it fast then take a lime in your mouth to chase it," Rosalie said as she pushed the cup of limes towards Bella.

"Try the vodka. I got different kinds of that and of tequila." Emmett's smirk was too big for his face.

Bella only finished a few selected shots. Most of them she sip or was just too afraid to try them. The Patron was too strong for Bella almost making her spit up the rest of the shots but she took a liking to Cuervo. The saying one tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor seem to be a correct one. We stopped her after the third one. She had one too many in her system anyhow.

Bella leaned in towards me slurring her speech, "You know I shaved for you tonight."

Laughter filled the space. "Did you now?"

"Yes you should feel how legs my smooth is."

I couldn't help but laugh she was a cute drunk, "I will feel your legs later promise."

Emmett drove us back to our house while Bella kept ranting on about how beautiful I was. She even went crazy to the point of saying "I always see Edward sparkle. I want to see you sparkle for once. Like naked and all sparkly."

Once home I wanted to avoid Carlisle and Esme parenting skills on our drunken Bella, so I carried her as fast as my little vampiric legs could carry me. "Alice?"

"Yes dear?" I replied while settling us on the bed.

"Did you want me drunk so you could take advantage of me?"

"I would like to hope that I don't need alcohol to do that."

"Good cause you don't" Bella then tried to unbutton the rest of her blouse.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to get you to feel how smooth I am." Then she quickly changed to the removal of her jeans.

"Bella stop taking off your clothes I believe you." So what my mate is a cute and horny drunk I thought. She then started to kick a storm trying to kick the jeans off that just wasn't going anywhere. I removed them from her with one hand and the other rubbing her leg.

"There I feel how smooth you are which you always are."

"Alice," she pulled me down upon herself to get my face only inches from her. "I want you." With that she kissed me. I could feel my hand travel upward reaching closer to her warmth. It is a hard thing to do to turn down your mate when she is dripping with nothing but pure and honest lust. The words alone shook me.

"I can't Bella I rather you be sober for our first time."

"You don't want me?"

"No it has nothing to do with that. I always want you."

"You don't want me any more just like Edward."

Then the truth always comes out with the right amount of alcohol. "Is that what you think? Bella I will never leave you again. You are my mate I rather would die then ever leave you."

"Why is Edward coming back?"

"You heard that? My aren't you becoming more and more the sneaky one around here."

"I don't want him."

"I know but he is just going to come to handle the Victoria deal. You have to admit reading minds does come in handy from time to time."

"Big whoop."

I smiled at the child Bella coming through the drunk Bella. "Go to sleep baby."

Early in the morning there was a commotion downstairs. The scent was familiar to my olfactory nerves. Edward was home. I didn't want to leave Bella but I wanted to see how he would react. I sat awhile listening downstairs. The hugs and the welcome home were getting tiring. I left Bella's side but only for a moment I swore to myself. I stood at the top of the stairs looking down at the bed head style of my brother. His eyes were fading he would need to hunt soon.

Jasper nodded in my direction meaning his feelings were good for now. Joining my family downstairs I saw the slightest flinch echo off of Edwards body. I am sure my mind is swarming with nothing but Bella.

"Hello Alice."

"Edward."

He looked at me as if sizing me up. "So I can see that she is ok with everything."

"Everything is well."

"Clearly you already taken what once was mine."

"No not at all. You see she was never yours in the first place. Yet alone you left her."

"You knew how I felt."

"And you knew how I felt or did you forget all the times you barged in and read my mind."

The tension was in the air and I knew my family didn't want to take sides. "Well maybe she will enjoy some options now with all our feelings out in the open. May the best man win." Edward pronounces man louder than the rest of the sentence.

"There is nothing to win for you Edward." Bella had joined us fully awake and fully annoyed by the way her face look.

"Bella it's good to see you."

"I wish I could say the same Edward but I simply can not." Bella walked into my arms and I was not afraid to show my affection in front of everyone.

"Well perhaps you just need more time."

"I had enough time. It help me realize I was really in love with Alice all this time and I was lucky that she too felt the same."

Edward looked down pausing for a second. He left his mouth open like he usually does when speechless like a fool. "So you became a lesbian and fall under seduction cause I didn't touch you enough. This is only a phase and you know it. Now that I am home you will see soon enough. Soon enough she will leave you too Alice."

"You don't know what you are talking about! You don't get to waltz in here and tell me what love is. How dare you define me what love is when you knew Alice felt for me and you only caring for yourself went with it anyways. You fucking jerk. For once think about someone other than yourself."

Bella was so enrage that I should have seen what was going to happen. It's not the first time that Bella let her anger get the best of her. She started beating against his chest yelling at him. The instant he placed his hands on her I lost it. Seeing his marble hands squeeze around her pale flesh making indents into her arms was too much too handle.

With inhuman like speed I separated the two of them. With an open palm I push Edward backwards as he hits the wall knocking a few paintings down. "You better leave right now before I let her beat you with her tiny ineffectual fists," I growled at the man I once called my brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! They mean so much so thank you.**

_With inhuman like speed I separated the two of them. With an open palm I push Edward backwards as he hits the wall knocking a few paintings down. "You better leave right now before I let her beat you with her tiny ineffectual fists," I growled at the man I once called my brother._

**Bpov:**

Time has gone by since Edward came home. The hunt for Victoria has been raging on. It's all Edward does now. It is his way of showing he can protect me better than anyone else. Jacob has reared an even more hatred for Edward so when the wolves and the vampires clash at the treaty line it was always the russet wolf snapping his teeth instead of the bigger grey wolf.

Alice eyed me, as she lay sprawled out on my bed. I was sitting in a chair by my window lost in thought.

"Wrong species Bella only vampires are suppose to go into a cold stone stares."

"I know you wont turn me not now at least but what if we just ran away. Leave Edward to Victoria and leave you for me?"

"What about Charlie?"

"I don't want to seem cold but sooner or later I have to let him go."

"We can't always run away."

"We have all the time in the world. Running would only be a second out of eternity."

I thought back to the night Edward came home. _"You better leave right now before I let her beat you with her tiny ineffectual fists," I growled at the man I once called my brother._

_"I'll leave but one last thing Alice. You didn't mate with her. I don't smell your scent inside of her. Sure you halfway marked her putting your venom all over her neck, but you didn't bite her. There was no venom of yours in her system. That means I have every right to fight for her."_

Once the thought first pop up its only on the surface. It is a simple flotation device just skimming the water. Then the thought gets bigger and bigger bloating up the device to the brink of explosion, but by this time the thought already has grown so huge that explosion is inevitable. With no flotation device you have no chance to stay a float. You can try to swim but the days with a bloated thought will rack over you. It will happen, the tiredness will take over. Along with the tiredness comes a strong sense of curiosity and if you allow it the though will over take your life. Obsession will set in and then its up to you what to do with it. Depending on if the thought is good or bad will you let it sink you down to the bottom of the ocean or do you make it back to shore with you decision. I was still waiting for the thought to take me under.

Time was reeling forward into the evening when I arrived at the Cullen's house. "What Alice is not by your side this time Bella," Edward said smugly.

"Don't act so surprise. I asked her to give me some space so we can talk. Also cause I want her to sit out on the Victoria hunt tonight."

"I get it, break up with Alice tonight hoping the emotional tear down wont upset her too much that Victoria can take a chunk out of her."

"Just walk with me so we can talk."

We walked a little ways into the forest. There he stood all in his smugness. Wearing a stupid button up shirt left open at the top with his ridiculous chest hairs peeking out.

"I'll be nice and let you speak first Edward. So if you have something to say now would be the time."

"Bella I left you because I was trying to protect you. What I did I did it out of love. Don't you get it I love you. That is why I actually care about you soul. If you want to be a vampire fine I'll do it. Just like how you use to want no waiting five more years or anything else. I lost myself after losing you but I thought it was out of the greater good. Bella I finally found myself once again. Seeing you here right now. I can make you happy. Won't you let me? Please don't let this be like what T.H. White said: Perhaps we all give the best of our hearts uncritically… to those who hardly think about us in return."

I took in everything he had to say. Maybe in some twisted form inside that mind of his he really did love me in his own kind of way.

"I wish I could read your thoughts."

"Now it is my turn to speak. Please don't interrupt me until I am done. There is goodness somewhere in all of your actions but what you did to me rip my heart apart. So I did have feelings for you but they were and never will be as strong as I once thought was. So no this has nothing to do with T. H. White. This has to do with I moved on. Believe me I was sad extremely sad. Even before you or the rest of your family came back I realized that I didn't love you as much as I had once thought. I knew I had feelings for Alice and that's why I was so torn up. The truth is here though Edward. Alice came back. Alice came back to tell me her true feelings. You didn't come back until you were asked to. You were not going to come back for me and you know it. Now I will ask you to please leave Alice and me to our own relationship. If it doesn't work then it doesn't but that is up to Alice and me. You know an even better woman Ayn Rand once said learn to value yourself, which means: fight for your happiness. I found mine its about time you find yours."

"Bella you should go back inside. I can hear Victoria thoughts scattered in the forest she is looking to see if it's safe for her. Please send the rest out it's time to get to work."

I left Edward outside and it won't be the last time I will leave him behind. I told the rest that Alice was on her way and that I was fine if they all left me behind to hunt the woman who wanted me dead. Once I felt everyone was too busy with the fact of Victoria I went out to my beat up rusted truck. I got into the truck that no one but myself love and started the ignition. I drove the truck towards the Res. It was past the treaty line when I pulled over. There was Alice and Jacob standing out side of the black Cadillac. They were talking but stop as I walked up to them.

"Hey there chicka how did the talk go?" Jacob pulled me into a short hug.

"We said our peace and then Victoria showed up," I handed my keys to Jacob. "You better hurry up so you can join in on all the fun."

"Got that straight. Don't worry I will be on your side." Jacob ran back to my truck leaving us behind.

"Well we better hurry up you know those vampires can be fast."

"Damn vampires," Alice stated with a half crooked smile. We got in the car and I knew we would drive in silence.

Hours went by as the sun settled down as the world crept into darkness casting no light from the moon down on the surroundings. The hunt for Victoria was another thwarted plan. Making her escape back towards the Canadian line as always. Edward was a little confused by Jacob's mind. For once his mind was totally committed to the hunt instead of his hate for Edward.

One by one the Cullens walk back into their home. It wasn't only Edward who looks around the home. Carlisle and Esme were looking around for Bella and their daughter. Edward's nose scrunched up sniffing the scents in the room. Bella's scent is old but Alice's scent is even older.

He could read everyone's mind. Jasper couldn't wait for Bella to become one of them so for once he didn't want to sink his teeth into her. Emmett wishes he could have had a chance at Victoria he was itching to do some damage. Esme wanted her family to be safe and all together for once and for everyone to be happy. Carlisle wanted the same as his adoring wife. The one that stood out the most was Rosalie. Edward has noticed via the mind that Rosalie and Alice have always been close but it seemed she was even closer now. They shared a double date and Rosalie even liked Bella now. Rosalie thought of how she couldn't wait to hear about Alice's get away weekend with Bella.

Edward races up stairs and smells that Alice's room has been cold for a long time now. Edward appeared downstairs once again.

"They are not here." Edward pointed out.

"That is what it appears to be so son." Carlisle looked calm as always.

"Maybe we should ask Rosalie where they are at or do you all know it too?"

Edward didn't wait for their reply. It took only seconds for Edward to reach to Charlie's house. The truck stood in the driveway. The funny thing is a disgusting smell hit Edward's nose. Bella's scent and if Alice was once around is now disguised. Edward knew that smell it was wolf and not just any wolf but Jacob's.

He was flustered he couldn't track down where the girls may have gone. He didn't want to ask Charlie considering he is not supposed to be here and surely Charlie would try to kill him. Now he wanted to track down the wolf but he wasn't so sure about crossing the treaty line.

Meanwhile In a hotel far away from the state of Washington Alice pulled into a cabin home that was far off from the public road. The inside screamed a let's go camping but really live in a want to be house to avoid everything camping really is about.

"Woods theme in the woods very romantic."

"Sorry Bella but this seemed to be better than a hotel room. All the screaming could be excused for sex and innocent foreplay until they become blood curdling screams."

"Still no high rise condo or something less wood like?"

"Seclusion is best for this."

"So when do we do this?"

"Whenever you want."

I pulled the lightweight Alice towards me crashing our lips together. I haven't felt these lips in forever and now I am going through withdrawals. I was addicted to her lips, her presence, and everything about her. My tongue slid out brushing against her bottom lick. She gasped at my reaction thus only making me want to do it even more. My tongue licked against her bottom lip once more. I could feel her lips turn upward into smile. Her breathing becoming heavy fast and so was mine.

I pushed into her once again colliding our lips together. She tasted sweeter than any other sweet on this planet. I could taste her all day long. I pulled her bottom lip into my mouth sucking on it before pulling back from the kiss as my teeth lingering for only a second.

"We don't have to do this Bella if you don't want. What about school?"

"No I want to. I am sure I will find other things to occupy my time plus after awhile I can always go back to school. The fact alone that a lot of my firsts are going to be with you and I love that."

"When the pain starts it will only last for a moment and then we will be back together. We have all the time in the world. The changing would only be a second out of eternity." Alice said before pulling me into another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! I believe this has been the chapter everyone has been waiting for I hope you all enjoy.**

_"When the pain starts it will only last for a moment and then we will be back together. We have all the time in the world. The changing would only be a second out of eternity." Alice said before pulling me into another kiss._

**Apov:**

I decided that if Bella wanted to take this step and truly wanted me, wanted us then I had every right to give her a sneak peak of what's to come. I trace my hand down her cheek slowly caressing its way down to the bottom of her shirt. I could feel the vampire in me rattle against my bones asking to take control. I shut my eyes willing for the monster inside me to quiet down. I open my eyes they were black as the depth inside of me. I had let the vampire out.

My fingers grip the hem of her shirt and with little power I started a tear that ran up the middle of the shirt. I slipped the ruined cloth off her slender figure. My cool fingers ran upwards from her stomach as I hook my index finger underneath the bra where her breasts came together. I snapped it off her body and without a pause I picked Bella up wrapping her legs around me.

We made our entrance into the master bedroom. I slammed Bella's body against the wooden door until I heard a click, a clicking nose that erupted us into passion of kisses. Figuring I had on too many clothes Bella with her slow dragging movements took my shirt off and fumbled with my clasp of my bra. I reached my head lower kissing her chest as Bella finally accomplish removing my bra.

Spinning around I slam into Bella against the bed. Agilely I rack my fingers down her body gripping on to the rim of her jeans. It was easy to rip the fabric to shreds to remove the item that was blocking my way. As easy was Bella's bra was to remove in a snap with one finger so was the panties. She looks beautiful and I wanted to do this, as both of us were naked to enjoy this time. I removed the rest of my clothes quickly.

I settled myself down upon Bella. Feeling her body against mine made my body react as if it was alive. Our lips met once again kissing till no end. My hands found contact with harden nipples. Brushing past them I felt a slight buckle from underneath me. I rolled my finger around the nipple tracing a circular pattern before pinching it. I pulled tautly on the nipple before rolling it between my thumb and index finger.

I could smell her arousal growing as her pulse slowly started to rise. My lips made their way down kissing towards those deliciously hard nipples. I swirled my tongue around the nipple before sucking on it. With each time I suck on her nipple Bella let a soft moan escape her lips. I continued on my trail of kisses down over her stomach. I made a few gentle nibbles with increasing need.

My teeth grazed the rest of the way down until my face was hovering over where the sweet aroma was wafting from. My mouth watered with venom that I had to swallow back down. I wanted to jump right in and savor every taste that was soon going to be exploding on each and every one of my taste buds.

With slow eagerness I flatten my tongue starting down at the bottom of Bella's pussy licking upwards until finding the source I wanted. With the tip of my tongue I finish licking upwards against her clit. I felt her shake underneath my tongue making me only flick my tongue against her clit once again.

I replaced my tongue with my fingers. I wanted to taste the juices of arousal. I dipped my tongue into Bella's pussy trying to curl it upwards to lap up every ounce of Bella. Quickly my fingers were rubbing her clit desperately I wanted her to cum once before sliding my fingers inside of her. I felt my hair being grasp and pulled, exciting me even more. Greedily I moved my tongue back over her clit licking it non-stop faster than most humans. Slowly rub the tips of my fingers inside her pussy not wanting to go in too far.

I sucked on her clit and her hands push my face against her pussy. "God, Alice I'm going to cum," she breathed out heavy. Her moans were getting louder making my wetness drip from inside of my own pussy. I sucked harder before rubbing as fast as I can without sliding in the full lengths of my fingers. Bella's orgasm hit her hard and I could smell of her cum inside of her. I felt thirsty I wanted to taste the sweetness.

"Take me. Make me yours baby."

I look up at Bella with my black eyes she was quivering, coming down from her orgasm high. I was so gone now that my vampire inside of me didn't want to ask for permission or to ask if she was sure. I wanted her to be mine as much as she wanted to be mine.

I slid my index finger in until I felt restraint. Pushing forward I felt the tear before the scent of food, blood, mix with the sweetness of cum. I wanted her to over ride the short pain so I started thrusting my finger deep inside of her. She felt amazingly tight I was unsure if she could handle another finger inside of her.

Curling my fingers up in a come hither motion I began stroking Bella's g spot. I sense she was over coming the short-lived pain from before and started to get lost in pleasure once again. I withdrew my finger only temporary to taste the mixture of Bella. I heard her groan a displeasure to the absence of my fingers.

I replace my finger starting a slow rhythm. I allowed her to adjust before slowly easing in a second finger. I felt nails clutch against my skin at this reaction a low growl emitted from me. Not only was I enjoying this so was the vampire inside of me.

Still pumping my fingers inside Bella I moved my body back on top of her. Her legs spread wider around my body. Hungrily I take Bella's nipple into my mouth once again as I thrust inside of her. Her nails dig into my back as our hips start to swing. I use these movements to thrust deeper inside Bella.

I brought my mouth back up to Bella's lips kissing them as she dig deeper with her nails in my back. After a few kisses we just hovered our lips brushing against each other with a mix of hot breath and slightly cool breath. We were breathing off of each other's breath. I allowed myself to move faster allowing the roughness to pick up thus causing Bella to moan louder. Our bodies were thrashing against the bed.

Bella's head tilted backwards against the pillow. I could feel her walls tightening against my fingers as I thrust them inside her tight pussy. Her grasp on my back released itself and moves towards the sheets. She was white knuckling it, as my knuckles were deep inside of her. My lips brush over her neck and then suddenly Bella's walls clamped down on my fingers. I can feel a rush of hot cum filling the space pushing against me. I kiss Bella's neck before sinking my teeth into her. I bit down at the moment Bella's moans were at the loudest as she shakes reaching her climax. I drank in her luscious blood. She quenched my thirst in so many ways. Lust, hungry, and love. Tonight we would experience it all and tonight would be the last night I will devour my vampire hunger. Every other night my hunger for her will be a very different one.

I withdrew my teeth from the flesh and pulled out of Bella once she recovered from her orgasm. Blood had splash against the sheets and I knew my lips must have been bloody. I licked my lips tasting all of Bella all over again. "I love you," Bella spoke right before the venom set in. The burning sensation started to radiate in her veins. Her face went from one of pleasure to pain stricken. This time what escape through her lips were not moans but screams. I replied, "I love you too." I didn't want to not say it because she was now in pain but the truth will always be that I did love Bella.

I left her on the bed for only a second to make sure each door was locked and each window was covered just in case of a stray hiker. I return by her side to see her naked body trembling against the bed. I knew I couldn't hold her down and now I can do nothing to alleviate the pain, only time can help.

I had brought with me all new sorts of clothing. For one I seriously had an addiction to buying new clothes of any trend. Two I knew I was going to shred whatever clothing we had on our body. Three it was easier to buy new ones while Bella was busy so we didn't have to pack. I placed on my body a black set of bra and panties before taking a seat in a chair strategically place in the room that the sitter could view the bed.

I sat there for three days not moving an inch watching my Bella struggle through the burn of the venom. I had stock the fridge full of blood bags just in case things may get out of hand. I studied the new Bella as she awakens to her new life. Everyone is fascinated with his or her new eyesight. Everything is much more detailed and bright. Her eyes settled on me last and I couldn't help but noticed she had a disappointed look on her face.

"What's wrong," I dared to ask.

"You have clothes on all your good parts." She looked shocked after saying that. Her new voice must come off musical like in her new highly keen ears.

"Well take them off then if you simply don't like it." A thought bounced off in my head about how new borns are much stronger than well-aged vampires. The roles have switched now it is I who is the fragile one.

Within a second Bella appeared in front of me. She was kneeling at my knees. She was clearly leaving her human actions behind her. Her hands roam over my knees inching slowly towards my thighs.

"You feel warm?" She stated as a question with a confused look on her face.

"Only to you now. Our temperatures are the same we feel normal to each other."

Her hands folded on the inside of my legs to force them apart in such speed. I could feel myself getting wet at the thought. Clearly I was appreciating the new Bella in a lover's way. In a flash of an eye that was all too fast for a mere mortals' eye she removed what little clothing I had on. Good thing I bought two of those I really did like it after all.

I knew what she wanted so I allowed myself to scoot down in the chair. Bella's fingers moved over my second set of lips tracing them. She didn't waste no time before shoving her middle finger deep inside of me. I gasped before asking, "Don't you want to hunt first?"

Bella growled at me for interrupting her from loving my body. "I'm feeding my hunger right now." With that she leaned in licking from the top of her finger inside of me to the tip of my clit. Her free hand slithered over my hip to get a good grab to pull me forward more. Slowly she started to pump her finger deep inside of me, as she tasted my clit.

I reached down locking my fingers into her hair trying to push her face more into me as I tilted my head back calling Bella's name. Quickly she replaced her tongue from my clit with her thumb. I missed the warmth from her tongue and breath against my clit but soon forget it from the friction of her thumb rubbing vigorously. Bella was using only a tad bit of her vampire speed on me but everything was going so fast that I felt my build up come too soon. I could feel the tightness in between my legs. I bucked in the chair which only pleased Bella even more because she went faster and harder. She slipped in another finger making me scream. Nimbly she fingered my pussy while her thumb rub my clit pressing into it hard. Then I felt my walls tighten and I started to cum. It felt like an explosion as I squeezed my eyes shut moaning louder than anyone has ever made me moan before.

We didn't need to breathe anymore but we enjoy the smells and its useful at times, plus there was no way sex couldn't make anyone, any monster, or any thing to breathe heavy. I looked in her vivid red eyes and I knew mine were black. I needed to feed its been so long.

"Can we have that hunt now?" Bella asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes baby," I crashed my lips into hers after speaking.

We left to hunt with clothes on this time around. I knew that after we were fully satisfied that we were going to give Bella the full experience of vampire sex. The strength, the speed, and who would love to be either dominant or submissive. I on the hand love taking the dominant roll. I was going to make Bella submit to me in every sexual possible way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! Sorry about the wait but here it is chapter 10. Yay for double digits! I hope you guys enjoy!**

_We left to hunt with clothes on this time around. I knew that after we were fully satisfied that we were going to give Bella the full experience of vampire sex. The strength, the speed, and who would love to be either dominant or submissive. I on the hand love taking the dominant roll. I was going to make Bella submit to me in every sexual possible ways._

**Bpov:**

I would be lying if I said the transformation was a piece of cake. I would be lying if I could say that I could compare the pain to something else or to that of another. Pain is pain it knows no bounds. This pain is what makes me understand why the non-vegetarian vampires do what they do. They kill their victims so they too don't have to embrace the fiery transformation into being frozen in time waiting for the fire to complete the circle. A life start in fire it ends in fire, how poetic a vampire's life can be. I was hoping that this wasn't the vampire inside of me trying to rationalize into what could be my bloodlust. I tried with all my might to stay clear of the blood Alice brought along. I hated the ideal of having to succumb to such predator ways. A thought bounce around in my head if I took only small amounts of the human blood now but mostly feed on animals then Alice wouldn't know. How could she my eyes are trapped in crimson for so long with my old blood in my cells still lingering. I decided to focus on a better goal for now. I had to deal with murders before my change and now only one out of the three is left alive. I didn't like those odds. It was time to put Victoria in her place. To deal with that first we have to deal with Alice's family.

Alice glanced at me while we sat in the car facing the home of the Cullens. "When you step outside of this car you will be entering the human world once again. Are you going to be able to handle all the drama here in Forks? What are you going to say if a red eyed vampire ask you what is life if you can't feed?"

"I'd say you could feed. You just don't like the flavor of the buffet."

"There's the witty Bella I love. I just want to say sorry ahead of time if they are going to be watching you like crazy."

"It's ok they don't want me to kill anyone and I feel the same."

There was silence at the realization of the fact that I had the power to kill someone. It wasn't about who I was or what I believe in. It was about the addiction my body now harbors. I had no control of it and I had to build on it before I had any chance to really be a vegetarian.

I could sense all of the family in the house. Each and every one of them had a scent to them. It drifted outside so I could get a head start on knowing who is who. I was afraid to smell Jacob if he really did smell like wet dog but then again I had a soft spot for dogs. Edward was not amongst the family as we walked in.

Emmett ran up to us grabbing me into a bear hug. For once he unleashed a bit more of his true strength on me. I was never more glad as a human how gently they were to me then. "Hey little Sis. Welcome to the family you are now one of us. So when are you taking the last name or is it Alice Swan now?"

"As unique my name is I don't think an animal fits most people."

Jasper had his hands clutched together in front of him. He was eyeing me closely. A look of concentration was masking his thoughts. I also noticed Emmett and Carlisle look like they were ready to hold down a killer bear. Then I smelled a wet dog mixed with overly rich type of toffee smell. The mixture made me feel sick to my stomach. The dog part was bearable. Edward and Jacob entered the house.

"So, as I thought no more human Bella." Edward said empty like.

"Hey Bella, Alice, It looks like everything went well." It look like Jacob wanted to come and hug us but knew better.

"I'm a little sadden about the fact that Jacob changed his alliance."

"It wasn't that hard to do when I knew no guy had any chance. I sort of figure that vampires do the whole imprinting thing like us wolves do. It just happens in their own way. Who am I to keep a mate from a mate?"

"That is why they went away. They mated so every other vampire knows that Bella is Alice's. Congratulations you win…I didn't love you as a mate and now I never will. Let's kill Victoria so I can leave you guys knowing everything is ok."

Everyone left us to our own business as we got settled into Alice's room. It was now ours and I had a feeling the closet space was going to be horrendous.

"I don't think just hunting her is going to finish the job."

Alice stopped doing what she was doing, "Her?"

"Victoria."

"I was afraid of that."

"I think we need to do something a bit more drastic."

**Lpov:**

I was in my wolf form searching through the forest. I sniffed in the air and it was clear of any unkind smell. I was ready for the hunt tonight for the bloodsucker. This time I wont let her get the best of me. I thought back to the aftermath of that hunt. I remember the smell of the girl that Jacob once was so enthralled about. She did have a nice scent with gorgeous chocolate eyes. Since that day she has been captivated in my own mind now. I don't know if its cause I was so use to having Jacob's mind and all of the other guys in my head that I was starting to think like the male persuasion.

I was waiting in the spot that our Alpha told us to be. Our Alpha that was another wrecked past of mine. Everyone thinks I am some wretch cause he left me. Really I just hated being controlled and force into doing whatever someone other than myself says. I never thought about anyone since Sam. No man and no girl that is for sure. Until I saw Bella and now that's all I could think of. The boys didn't take this as anything to worry about cause they did the same as well. Most of them have learned to ignore my banter. Which is good since my mind has started to wander to more dangerous areas.

I wake up in the middle of the night feeling the inner animal awake. It has shaken me so much that I take a night run to calm the wolf down. I dream of her and this scares me. Especially when the dream is a small grey wolf hunting in the forest, I know I am the wolf. I pass the deer and the other woodland creatures. I ignore the smell of a leech lurking by. There is always a clearing when you see what you want, what you need. As if our mind is subconsciously telling us that is what we need to see not the back ground but an empty space with one thing to focus on. Bella was lying down with her elbows holding her up. She was naked and was no where shy about it. I trotted up to the naked Bella. Her scent was all too sweet like chocolate. Not just any chocolate but imported that of German origins cause they know how to make something so sweet without over doing the sugar.

Her skin was paler than the last time I saw it. It sparkled in the sun as well and her chocolate eyes were no longer that of candy. They were blood red. I knew this was my enemy but I didn't care for once. "I've been waiting for you," dream like Bella said husky. I was standing so close to her that if I wanted I could lash out. I lowered my head slightly and Bella took this as a sign to spread her legs open widely. Her already sweet scent increased but it had also mixed with that of lust. She was open to me for my taking. I rolled out my long pink tongue past my sharp elongated canines. I took a long lick of her as if she was an ice cream on a cone. I shifted back into my human form and felt a hand slip behind my neck pulling me face to face with Bella. Of course my body was naked as well thanks to the wolf.

Our lips came together first I was still in shock but the cold mixing with my abnormal heat stirred in me a different kind of fire in the pit of my stomach. Bella bit at my lip and I could feel the sting of blood pushing its way out of the superficial wound. Bella's tongue flashed out licking up the blood flowing from my lip. We heard cracking of wood coming from our right. Alice entered the clearing watching us. She had no emotion on her face. In my ear I heard Bella whisper, "Don't worry about her. Don't stop touching me Leah." Alice turned around and walked away. The last thing I saw before waking up was Bella biting her bottom lip as I felt her legs underneath me move to wrap it around me. I snapped from my thought as I heard Sam in my head. "Everyone come head back we have to have an emergency meeting."

I wasn't the last one arriving at Sam and Emily's house. I quickly place a tank top and shorts on before entering. "I called you all here cause the Cullens broke the treaty." Sam had look stern and tensed.

"No they didn't Sam. They love each other they deserve the chance at eternity with each other not alone." Jacob was shaking.

"Jacob the treaty is none of them are allowed to bite and that is exactly what the one called Alice did."

"If you were in their place and the only way to have your love you would do it yourself."

"I would never make the choice of being a bloodsucker."

"But Bella did. It was her choice and her choice alone. If we had gotten in the way she would have found someone else to do it because no one can define love. I would think you of all people would know that." Jacob glanced my way before returning the gaze back to Sam.

Sam had grown silent. It looks like he was taking in what Jacob had said. Jacob was right we don't get to choose who we love, our wolves do by some twisted fate. I guess the same goes to vampires. Even humans sometime have the strong connection to be lucky to have love at first sight. They are only lucky if they get to keep that person and not have to live in the past of what once was. By the lack of my understanding of what was going on all I could figure out was that Alice must have bitten Bella turning her into one of them. I was now more afraid that my dream was now partly coming true.

"Jacob you may be right but even if we did take a vote on it I think it still wont matter."

"Then I'm not a part of this pack! If any of you think less of me for this then I don't care. I will join the Cullens If I have to and I will stop you, Sam, from trying anything."

There was a quick feeling like a tear in the family. Jacob left and it seem like he meant his word. I followed Jacob out, "If you are leaving the pack then I am leaving with you."

"No Leah I don't want you to join me."

"Jacob stop being an ass. I hate this pack and I rather help out the lee…Cullens then be stuck here. I will be your Beta to your Alpha anything I don't give a fuck. Please Jacob I need this. You and I both never wanted to be a part of a pack so after the shit storm has calmed down we can go our own ways finally getting what we want."

He looked at me and then shrugged with defeat. "Fine Leah."

My little brother ran after us, "Where she goes I go. You can count me in."

"Great I didn't want to lead a pack that's why I turned down being Alpha to begin with."

"You can't protect them without a pack. You need us and with your strings with Embry and Quil soon they will join too. Like I said afterwards we can all split ways if that is what you still want."

"Rule number one: any of you two are not allowed to use the term bloodsucker, leech, or whatever you can think of. Rule number two: you will call them by their first names. Alice is Alice, Bella is Bella, and Esme is Esme, so on and so on. Rule number three you will show them respect that they show you back. Rule number four: do not comment on the stink in the room sooner or later you will get use to it. Rule number five: ignore Edward if he makes any asinine comments."

So this was it, I was now a part of a vampire guard dog pack. I guess everything bad may have it perks somewhere like seeing the blonde girl in a bikini even if she was snobby. We left to go warn them about Sam. We noticed that we really did separate us from Sam's pack. We couldn't hear their thoughts. I could only hear Jacob and Seth. My head was finally starting to clear up. I was happy for the lack of voices.

Victoria raced through the all too green trees. This was starting to get old even for her. Edward was faster than the rest of them. He was getting too close for comfort. Without thinking a thinner tree appeared allowing Victoria to grapple it and in a swinging motion swung around kicking Edward backwards into one of his brothers. Hoping this would ensue enough time for Victoria to escape. She changed her course trying to head back towards the border. Only after awhile did Victoria slowed down her pace to a stop for Alice was standing there waiting for her.

"You want Bella? Then follow me," Alice stated calmly.

Victoria followed closely but not too close untrusting the other vampire. Soon enough they crossed the borders leaving American soil behind. Surely the rest of Alice's family would not follow Victoria thought. Telling the truth there stood Bella. Victoria's eyes loomed her surroundings at first before carefully zooming in on her victim. She was not a mere mortal no more but has been given the gift.

"What is this? Am I suppose to fight the both of you now?"

"As I recalled you wanted Bella to see me struggle so now is your chance Victoria."

Victoria eyed the smaller petite vampire not trusting her word. She didn't have to wait long for she heard a presence quickly approaching. Before Victoria swiftly moved aside she swear she could see Alice lose focus for a second as if her eyes clouded over. A bronzed hair creature collided with Alice. The thud resonated around them like thunder.

Alice was pinned under Edward, "You don't think I couldn't hear your thoughts before you ran away. How could you just offer her to Victoria?" Alice rolled Edward off of her. In her short vision she saw him coming and clearly he wasn't going to just let things go. He was going to be a nuisance forcing Bella to fight Victoria herself. She didn't have time to warn her love. Edward rebounded attacking Alice. He was so lost in what he thought was in front of him he had completely forgot about the red head who thirst for vengeance.

**Bpov:**

I watched as Alice and Edward drifted away from me. They were fighting and now I had to count on the strength I had from being a new born. Tell the truth I really just wanted to run hiding behind as many trees as I could and wait for a sucker punch to deliver.

Victoria flew at me crashing into the ground. Not really knowing what to do I grab her hair pulling on it. She instantly screamed and due to my extra strength over her I ripped a good chuck out. Maybe there was something about being a girl after all. I used my might to push Victoria's face down into the ground. This giving me the leverage to get on top of her, but still not knowing what to do I pushed her face into the dirt. I felt like a bully trying to make a nerd eat dirt. Victoria's right arm thrashed towards me. She was trying to capture me and rip me off of her. With my free hand I grabbed her arm fully prepared to pull on it enough to rip it off.

"Bella!"

I froze hearing Alice's scream. I didn't see it happen Victoria wiggled her way enough to back hand me. I ended up on the ground a few inches away from her. She spoke as she got to her feet, "A little advice next time you have the chance you better finish the job."

Slowly like a predator getting ready to pounce on her prey she walked towards me. I saw a flash of grey fur progress past me. The grey wolf was chopping its fangs trying hard to close around Victoria. She holds off with a hand against the wolf's throat. Victoria's hand shifted upwards grasping the wolf's muzzle as her free hand made multiple swift punches in the side of the rib cage. The wolf staggers allowing Victoria to place both her legs on either side of the wolf. Her marble fingers reposition around the muzzle forcing the wolf's head upward. I thought she was going to snap the wolf's neck. A surge of fear washed through my veins. It filled every inch of me that I felt leaded down with shame. All I could do is watch. Victoria kicked with the heel of her boot into the wolf's rib cage over and over again. I could hear the cracking of the bones and the whooshing of the heart filling and gurgling too full and tired to pump. I saw Victoria stiffen as she prepared her upper half to break the wolf's neck.

I thought what would Emmett do pleading with myself to help the poor grey wolf. I rushed behind Victoria sliding my arms around her waist. I threw them upwards first to make her let go of the wolf. She was shocked so she easily let go of the muzzle. I placed my arms back around Victoria's waist. With in seconds I squeezed giving the strongest bear hear I could. "Advice taken," I spoke quickly before lifting her in the air. I took steps back squeezing all over. With each squeeze I heard a cracking noise as if ceramic breaking. With ease and surprise Victoria stopped moving for I had literally squeezed her in half. Her waist separated from her torso. I looked back to where the grey wolf's body should be at only to see a tan naked female rolling in pain. I put my foot on the back of Victoria's upper half as I grip her head ripping it off. I wanted to make sure she wasn't going to get up any time soon. I took out my zippo flicking it to light. I dropped it over the soon to be forgotten remains of Victoria.

I recognized the female to be Leah. I hurried to her side, "Hey everything is going to be ok I'm going to take you to a doctor."

She looked up at me with her eyes, they were filled to the rim with tears.

"Bella!"

I heard Alice's scream once again. I wanted to run to her but I didn't want to leave Leah's side. "I'm sorry if this is going to hurt." My arms drew underneath Leah. I pulled her injured side to my chest as I cradled her in my arms. I wanted to be an ice pack to her wounds. I was hoping my cold skin could help in anyway. I went my way towards where Alice's voice rang out in the forest. Edward had succumbed to Jacob and Seth. That was the first thing I saw; the second was Alice's frenzied eyes. We met in the middle, "Victoria is dead. We need to get Leah to Carlisle."

That was the last thing we said to each other before returning back home. I placed Leah on an unused bed in a room that we also didn't use. Everyone even Seth left the doctor to do his work. Jacob was ranting and raving about Edward and Sam. I just couldn't deal with the issues any longer. I left my family and the extended family of mine to escape into my newly acquired room. I was still getting use to the whole my room, our room.

"I thought you were dead." I turned around to see my Alice had joined me in our room. "I saw Victoria nearing you and then everything went black. I couldn't see you. I thought you were dead. I was stuck trying to explain to my reckless, careless, ignorant brother of mine that I wasn't really going to just hand you over to Victoria. He punched me when he knew I was having a vision, right in the face. He didn't stop after seeing the same as I did. He thought you were dead…I thought you were dead. I was so scared."

I rushed to Alice embracing her. I wrapped my hands around her making sure to not let go any time soon. "I'm not dead. I'm not going anywhere and now we are finally free of it all." I ended my short exchange of words with a kiss. Alice cupped my face breaking our kiss. She looked at me as if taking it all in. Making a picture of my face just in case.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." She kissed me with much more force this time. I could feel the yearning in her lips as she guided me towards the bed. I landed propping myself up with my elbows as she straddled my lap. We got lost in each other's lips once again.

Our hands moving with need to feel every inch of skin to make sure this was real. My hands explored against her thighs before rounding around her ass gripping it. She growled against my lips, which in turn made me moan against hers. Downstairs I heard Emmett yell, "Yeah that's how you get it done! Right after battle!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thank you for the reviews! I just wanted to let you all know that until after August 11 I will be having less frequent updates. I have to take an important test. So I will be spending a lot of my time studying. I will be working on the next update and I promise to make up for the wait. Hopefully this update is a good start to that!**

_Our hands moving with need to feel every inch of skin to make sure this was real. My hands explored against her thighs before rounding around her ass gripping it. She growled against my lips, which in turn made me moan against hers. Downstairs I heard Emmett yell, "Yeah that's how you get it done! Right after battle!"_

**Lpov:**

I feel broken on the inside. I felt my bones heal incorrectly and if I didn't break them all over again I would be deformed. I was already forced to be something I wish I were not so the last thing I want is to look like the hunchback of Norte Dame. I could tell the doctor meant no harm he had the same look that any doctor in his position would have. I didn't want to show the pain I was in. It's an animal thing to hide how broken you really are to trick the predator into thinking it wont be so easy to kill me. I failed at the attempts to hold my screams in when the bones were broken once again. The doctor left me there on the bed after setting up a drip. The drugs didn't really help since my body temp was so high. I would hate to see myself with a fever.

For the days that followed Bella always came in checking on me. I hated seeing her, she had plagued my mind thanks to the filth filled in every one of those boy's minds. Now she presented herself to me by sitting in a chair near the bed. I could smell the twisted sick scent of chocolate. I hated it. It made my stomach upturn. I knew it wasn't her fault for she was just always tossed around like a rag doll, no one caring what she really wanted. I knew I didn't imprint on her. I knew I could live without her with no regret of leaving this town behind. My body is frozen, stuck at the age of twenty-five. No more cycling for me, and my hormones were trapped within me raging with bipolar-ness. It made me bitchy and frankly I wanted to be a bitch so everyone would leave me alone. I couldn't wait to go my own way so I could go back to living the thoughts that were actually my own.

We usually sat there in silence. I don't know if the company was enough or we both just didn't know what to say. At least this was not one of those awkward silences. I decided to break the silence today, "So you are lesbian now?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that."

"So are you going to do the whole lesbian drama crap?"

"What do you mean?"

"Seriously, you don't know? It's been rumored that all lesbians do is cheat. Always having sex with their friends. There are always love triangles and that entire lingo deal like U-hauling."

"You know a lot about that eh?"

"Who said you never learn anything from TV." Bella giggled for a split second.

"I think I had enough of love triangles…love quadrilaterals. I would be so screwed if it became a love pentagon."

"How about a love dodecagon?"

"I want to see someone skilled enough to handle a love icosagon."

"God, Bella I think then we would just call you a whore then." We both laughed. It hurt just a tad to laugh so soon. "Would you ever do a three way?"

"With who?"

"Who ever you want. Being so fresh in the lesbian world you don't know what else is out there. You got stuck with one boy and one girl. Why not try something more out there? So then you can become really experienced in bed then you really would make someone moan out your name?"

"I don't need to do that. I rather be fresh to someone then worn out and disgusting to many."

"I'm sure Alice is a good teacher." I smirked at the thought.

"I hope you don't mean you subtly in what you said. I know you of all people would not be a home wrecker."

As if adding salt to my wound did her words strike. I looked away unable to handle the thought. The pain felt worse knowing everyone knew about my past. "It doesn't feel good to have it happen. I do not wish that on my own enemy. Even if it was all fated to happen."

Thankfully for my accelerated healing I was not out of commission for long. I soon join my brother's side once again. Seth seems to take a liking to Alice and Emmett. Him and the other guy was always playing video games and even wrestling. Jacob told the Cullens about Sam and everyone was unclear if Sam was going to grow up and let it go or attack. Most of the time we were outside watching the grounds in our wolf forms.

**Apov:**

"You know I am not that much of an ass," my brother, Edward, says to me. We were alone in my room. I had wanted Bella to go out hunting since she was still so new. Emmett took her and I'm sure he was teaching her things she didn't need to know.

"I know the situation was just not the best."

"Maybe in fifty years more or less we will all be laughing at this."

"I hope so. You have been my brother for a long time and that is not going to change now."

"I really do hope the very best for you and Bella. If there is a wedding expect the biggest gift from me." He smiled and it seem like he really meant well.

"Thanks I'll keep my eye out for that one."

"By the way I'm sorry about you know hitting you in the face and such."

"It's in the past." Edward left to join the rest of the family downstairs. With my vampire hearing I could tell he was saying his goodbyes. He said them even to our wolf guests.

"Maybe Jacob, we are really mates. That's why we hate each other so much. Maybe next time we will see." I heard Edward say this with a low chuckle under his breath.

I left by means of the tall double glass doors perfectly located in my room. I wanted to try and catch up to the hunt now that everything seems a little bit stress free. It was easy to trace their scent. I made my way running. The speed was addicting as I rush by trees that littered the ground with leaves. I spotted Bella just finishing her kill. I sneaked up on her winding my hand back before slapping her ass. I heard a growl rip from Bella's chest as in fluid motions too fast for the human eye did she spun around knocking herself into me.

With force we hit the ground. I took most of the damage being on bottom. I wouldn't be surprised if my face cracked with the shear force. "Oh Alice, I'm sorry I thought you were Emmett." She had blood on her face. Bella was such a messy eater she was still getting use to it. She leaned down giving me a quick peck. I didn't like the shortness of the duration. As she pulled herself away I grabbed her pulling her close to me once again. After kissing her once more I allowed my tongue to trace her lips. Then I licked the blood off to the side. The taste of deer was never sweeter than on her lips.

"Next time you touch my ass…I hope you are meaning to do more than just tease." Bella said husky before her lips return back to mine. Her teeth scrap against my bottom lip pulling on it. She had a seductive look in her eyes showing me the animal within. Rapid motions develop making Bella's hands flowing up under my skirt. Instantly I felt myself get wet. My hands quickly appeared once more on her ass griping it with shear want. The tips of her fingers brushed against me. She must have felt how wet I was becoming. She reached around my ass grabbing my panties pulling them down. I tried to help by picking my lower half up in the air. Once she worked them off of me I felt her hand return to the spot aching between my legs. Slowly her fingertips rubbed the outside of me as if testing the waters.

"My you are wet."

"You make me wet baby," I said before kissing her. What this woman does to my body is crazy. I was aching to have her inside of me. I was done with the teasing and the foreplay. I wanted her to delve right into me.

Using her right hand palm upwards she didn't take the time to play around anymore. Her fingers slam right into me. I gasp at she enter me. One thing Bella was fond of was her new adored vampire speed. Bella's free hand went straight to the buttons on my vest top undoing them to free my chest. I wasn't wearing a bra to hinder her even more. She pinches my nipples harder than usually making me moan at the newly found roughness. I now wished I had feed earlier. We vampires are never more aroused when blood is around. Her thumb soon found home against my clit. She was now fingering me while rubbing her thumb aggressively against my clit. I ran my fingers through her long brown hair. Each time I felt her hitting my sweet spot not only did I moan out I pulled on her hair as I buckled underneath her. Her breath and teeth were on my stomach taking nibbles every now and then. I freed one of my hands from her hair to grip the ground near my head to try and stay attach to the ground. I squeezed, pulled, and clenched one last time, as I was cumming.

I came down from my orgasm high only to hear Emmett encroaching on our privacy, "Hot damn! It's about time I see something!"

Bella flung herself on top of me to try and cover me up. "And you just fucking ruined it Emmett! Get the fuck out of here." I heard myself yelling. I was getting really tired of someone always barging right in. He left us so I could button up my vest top. Bella removed a few leaves from my hair.

"Wow, you left a divot."

"What?" I looked at the ground. I had ripped up the earth leaving a lump of grass from where I had tried to hold on to earlier. "A divot? Ok the more important question is have you been watching golf?"

"Blame it on Charlie."

**Bpov:**

We made our way back to the house a few hours ago. Edward left while we were out. I really do hope he finds his mate. I now stand in front of a mirror looking at my red eyes. I can't wait for the day to see them start to fade, or for them to have a lambent of amber in them. Once they are gold I can go back outside into the world. Well slowly of course. I have been doing well at staying away from human blood.

Alice was still pissed off at the whole Emmett catching us having sex ordeal. I am sure this will just make him want to try and catch us again. He is an odd fellow good thing him and Alice are not really related. Alice obviously told Rosalie what happen because Emmett's been pouting the whole time we got back home. She probably banned sex for him.

A lovely scent arrived knocking at the door of my nose. It smelled warm. Venom flooded my mouth so much I had to swallow some of it back. If I could smell this scent then surely the others can too. Proving my point Carlisle emerged rapidly at the front door. There is a large window the size of the wall near the door making it easy to see a figure outside. Carlisle nodded as if it was a message to Jasper and Emmett. They both got up and rushed towards me. "Sorry Bella but we have to do this." Emmett had sounded sincere. He wrapped his arms around me pushing me back into the garage. Alice joined us. Carlisle must have told her to come with us. Emmett placed me on top of the hood of his jeep. He put his burly arms on either side of my legs as if he wanted to trap me on the hood. I felt Alice's feather like touch grope my back as she wrap her arms around my waist. With her sitting behind me I relaxed into her. The one that threw it off though was Jasper. He looked painstakingly deep in concentration. He was blocking the door back into the house. I was being held back as an animal and I could hear why.

The banging happened first. It wasn't too loud so I knew it was a human at the door. "Open up, I know you are home!" I could hear the door open and Carlisle greeting the human. "Where the hell is Bella at? She left a note about five days ago saying she was going on a get away with Alice. I haven't heard from any of them. Where the hell is my daughter at?"

I had forgotten all about Charlie. He was a cop so of course the first place he was going to come looking for me was at the Cullen's house. "I was about to call you and ask if you may have had the chance to hear from the girls. Alice left me with the same note." I then heard Esme's sweet voice join in on the conversation.

"Edward came home from staying with his cousins. It started a little fight between the three of them and they didn't want to stay around. For all we know they may have ran away to elope or something."

"Elope? Are you serious! They are too young to go off and get married. They are missing school. For them to run away to do such a thing they have to go across state or to Canada. I didn't give Bella any money how the hell are they planning to work that one out?"

"They have apparently been saving up. Look Mr. Swan we are going to try and reach them tonight. You should do the same. If we hear anything you will be the first to know ok."

I took a deep breath. The scent was alluring. I must have been imagining the heat I could feel coming from Charlie. He was so far away but seem so near to my vampire senses. I was regretting taking the unnecessary breath. I could feel my bloodlust instantly roar. My throat felt dry and it hurt like I was trying hard to hold back from crying. The venom wasn't enough to quench the desert in my mouth. I saw Jasper's eyes go wide. He must feel what I feel. Alice's grip tightens around me.

I ripped her arms off me. Swiftly I kicked Emmett's arm making him fall on top of the hood. With my other leg I brought it around to kick him hard in the side. I successfully kicked him away. I brought my palm up pushing Alice backwards off the hood. I ran towards Jasper waiting for the perfect moment. He tried to slide his arms around me but I stopped him by grabbing the arm closest to me first before palming him hard into the shoulder. With the force of my blow it help me propel him towards the wall. He knocked into all sorts of garage theme gadgets. I didn't waste time making my way through the kitchen. I was too fast for Rosalie. Esme spun around trying to catch me but I slid on my knees making myself out of reach. I brought my leg out to knock Carlisle over so he didn't have a chance to stop me. I tackled Charlie down outside. We flew off the front steps. I bent his head fiercely before I hungrily brought my teeth to his neck. Viscously I bite into his carotid artery. The blood flows into my mouth. It tasted like heaven. Since the carotid artery is the main blood supply to the brain I know it wont be long until his brain will die and sooner his heart. This doesn't stop me. I keep feeding on him taking more bites than needed.

I stop and rewind back to the moment I was sitting on the hood of the Jeep. I knew Alice foresaw this for I only just thought of this. Her grip tightens as she tells Emmett to hold down my legs. I am now secured down to the hood unable to move. I thought about using my temporary extra strength for a second but Alice pulls my arms behind my back to make me behave. "Baby, just don't breath." She whispers in my ear.

I tried to stop breathing. It was hard when for all your life that is all you ever did. We heard the crunch of gravel underneath footsteps. An engine roared to life and drove away. Jasper was the first to speak. "Amazing. I don't know how you controlled yourself especially so young. It is almost like you are not just recently born."

They offered to take me hunting once more. I denied I didn't want to feel like a gluttonous pig. "Bella we have to leave tonight. You and I cannot be found here. If Charlie finds out that will be a whole other can of worms we can not open." Alice said as she was packing a duffel bag.

"I agree but to where? California? New York? I hear Savannah Georgia is always nice."

"Too sunny, too many people, and too soon for you. First we have to wait a month or so for your eyes to turn golden. We are going to live in Alaska with the Denalis. Only for now and then we are going to go any where you want." Alice finished packing by now. She came towards me with a dark wooden box.

"What is this?" I asked unsure of the box.

As I open the box Alice replies, "We need to wear this to go along with Esme's story. Well if you would like to keep up with that story."

Inside the dark wooden box laid two silver rings. The brightness stood out against a dark velvet cloth. They are wedding bands. Bands that are suppose to mean forever united.

"That depends do they have meaning," I whispered without looking up from the rings.

"They can, if you want them to?"

"I know that I do, but what about you? You don't have to marry me just cause your family expects it. I want you to want me cause you do."

"When are you going to get? I have wanted you since I saw you. You are a part of me. You are my mate. In my mind we are already married. If we have to finalize it in this world to give it an extra sense of it being real then I will throw us the biggest wedding possible."

"Whoa, whoa, no need to throw a big party now!"

"Ugh, Bella you always ruin my fun!"

The drive to Alaska didn't take long. My new cousins greeted us with welcome arms. They were beautiful blonde girls, and one couple to the side with darker hair. They informed us that their sister Irina left when hearing of the news of our arrival. She was still mourning of the lost of Laurent who only wanted to kill me. They had made space for us in a little house made out of wood. All of the houses were made the same. There were very few of them. We came when the sun would mostly stay under the horizon. If it wasn't for the almost never having a neighbor come a knocking for a cup of sugar I don't think the Denalis could stay here during the summers.

Our cousins left us alone for day one. I was already counting for the day to leave. I didn't know them very well, so I felt uncomfortable and left out. Rosalie belongs in this group. It could have been the blonde hair making me think that or that these woman scream sexuality. They stood out for their beauty and the different kind of hunger with in them. Kate and Tayna always found their new male victim at the trading post farther up north. It was located with a tad bit more popularity.

Day two went by smoothly and so did the rest of the week. I was getting tired of them watching me like in any second I could release a roar in my chest and feed my bloodlust like the vampire I really was. The animals around here were huge and plenty full. I only hunted with Alice and most of the time Kate joined along. I think it was due to her ability to taser me on spot if needed. If Kate was not with us it was Eleazar. Most of the time he kept his distance watching us interact.

By day thirty the red in my eyes started to fade. I was thrilled to see this. Once the right color of my diet fully takes hold I can be viewed as not so much as a hazard. This was the first step to return home. I know the silence must kill Charlie. I also know he was the kind of man that would never stop looking for his daughter.

By day forty I have became amazingly bored with Alaska. I thought Forks was bad but this is even worse. I have always been a city girl by heart. I hate to admit that I miss the green forest of Washington as well. All that was left to do here was hunting and having wonderful dates with my love. We have exposed our love to each other more than the days can count. We have grown stronger together and I am starting to understand the truth about the word mate. When we are not having ravishing wild lovemaking we are exploring the new insight of my ability. Apparently I am a great defense. If Emmett were here he would enjoy all the bears and the training.

Day sixty everyone decided it was time to test my control at the trading post. The trading post was heavily populated compared to what I have been use to since my transformation. At first I held my breath. I didn't want to smell the tantalizing scent of fresh blood. It was just pumping underneath delicate skin ready to be punctured. It can be easy to view humans as blood sacs but it will never be easy to forget humanity. The day it ever comes easy to not have a shred of humanity in me is the day it should end. I slowly allowed myself to take in the scent of the people. The smell was invigorating. At times when the venom filled in my mouth becoming too much too whelm I stop breathing. Surprising the rest I did well for being so young. I hate to admit it though I allowed my mind to wonder on a few good scents. If my mind could make actions I would have already been lost in a sea of blood.

By day eighty my eyes were golden due to a fresh hunt. No one joined us today. We decided it was safe enough to leave Alaska. Later that evening we congregated at the home of Carmen. We were saying goodbye to our cousins. Eleazar presented himself to us, "We thought as a going away present and a welcome to our family that we would give you two something back."

He pulled out the dark wooden box Alice had given me. "We decided it was time to make these rings more than just a story. I went online and registered to be an ordain minister. I am at your service." He opens the box and there stood out the silver rings.

"Do you want to Bella?"

I was taken back by how fast this moment was hurling at me. "Uh…yeah…I do."

"Hold on to the, I do part I haven't gotten to that yet," Eleazar chuckled at his own joke.

He stood in front of everyone holding the wooden box open. He made a short speech before plunging into the well-known verse of marriage. "Do you Alice Cullen take Bella Swan whom you now hold by the hand to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment," Alice said as she took a silver ring out of the box. Slowly she slid the ring onto my finger.

"And do you Bella Swan take Alice Cullen whom you now hold by the hand to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do. With this ring I pledge my love and commitment," I say as I take the other silver ring out of the box. I slid the ring onto her finger. It is bright against the paleness of our skin.

"By the authority vested in me by the vampire world, witnessed by your friends and family, I have the pleasure to pronounce you wife and wife. The Brides may now kiss each other."

Our kiss was chaste but full of passion. The Denalis were clapping.

"So is it Mrs. And Mrs. Swan or Mrs. And Mrs. Cullen?"

"Cullen," we both said before giggling at the eagerness coming from us.

We let Eleazar finish up the paper work. "We took the decency to go all the way to a legal area to make sure your wedding papers count even if you were not there. That's the great thing about being around so long you pick up a few tricks." He chuckled once again.

**Apov:**

We headed back home as the Cullens ready to take on the whole Charlie situation. I wanted to give Bella a honeymoon. We stop just shy from Forks. I had a place I wanted to take her to in Seattle. We came to a high rise building in the city. Bella tried to speak but I stopped her with my finger against her soft plump lips. "Follow me," I said too soft for human ears. We made our way up to the top floor. There in front of us stood a black door. I had the key to unlock it and so I did. The inside was white with black decorative. Everything was spotless clean. High class spilled out of every pore.

Bella made her way towards the king size bed that adorned black silk sheets. With new dancer's grace she took a seat on the bed. "Do you own this place?"

"Yes, I lived here when you were still human. When Edward and the rest of the family left you."

"You were here this whole time when I thought you were all in Alaska or Africa not Washington of all places?"

"I wanted to stay near you if I couldn't be with you."

"So why are we here?"

"Now that we are married I thought we could have a honeymoon."

I stalked towards my prey as I raised the shirt off my body in a human like motion. I tossed the useless item to the floor. There she was the beautiful Bella watching me like a deer in headlights. I closed my eyes allowing the sweetness of the moment overtake me. I reopen my purple shaded lids to see Bella lips part as a small gasp escape her pale lips. Through her golden eyes I can see my eyes reflecting back as onyx gems. My prey took her stance from the bed to remove her shirt as well. I cocked my head to the side interested to see she thought this time would be like the others. I flashed my blindingly white teeth before attacking.

With my speed I slammed into my lover. With my hand against her chest I took her by surprise forcing her back against the bed. As if the vampire inside of Bella must have awoken her instincts to what was going on, we both growled at each other's face. Bella's hands roam around my chest until they found home on to my back. She pulled me close against her so our lips crash together.

I push my self away to see Bella's eyes are black as black can be. I rip her pants off and quickly enough her bra as well. I reach down to claim my prize by taking off her panties but I was sourly stopped. With force Bella tossed myself off the bed. I landed against the wall where soon I felt the flesh of my lover against me once more. Her fingers brush against my cheek as I lean in towards them. I allowed her to remove my clothing.

Bella is not a fool; she knows we are fighting for dominance in the bedroom tonight. Her diet may have taken effects on her making her not the strongest new born of the batch but she still had benefiting advantages, for now that is.

With my speed I flip myself around Bella forcing her face first into the wall. Gentle of course, never harming but rough enough to gain the upper hand. Bella back her ass into my crouch and she was not afraid to give it a wiggle or two. I growled into her ear with appreciation. My free hand roam down her soft and tender back to find what I want. I grip her ass before tearing her panties to shreds. I slap my hand against her firm ass. My hand slipped further down to feel the moisture slip out around the tips of my fingers. I brace my teeth against Bella's neck, as I was ready to steal the role of the dominant one tonight.

With Bella's leg she used enough force to pry it between us. Swiftly I was kicked toward the floor. Bella straddled me pinning my arms down. She started to grind her pussy into mine with vigor. This hard to ignore pleasure of our clits rubbing against each other that I too started grinding back into her. Bella lean into me brushing her lips against mine for a sweet second. She flawed her plans by easing up on my arms. Her now free hand snaked its way between our eager bodies. Her fingers flicked against my clit. As if her fingers were striking flint that ignite a flame of pleasure inside of me. I felt her reach for me. I knew she wanted to win but competitive runs deep in the vampire family.

With her flaw from before I assume power by rolling over her. I now was on top. I didn't waste time to claim my victory for I thrust with my hips against my hand as I plunge my fingers deep inside of Bella. She let out a scream that quickly transformed into a moan. My sweet Bella became submissive by turning her head to show me her neck. With my other hand I delicately grip her jaw making her to face me before I crush my lips into hers. With greedy passion our lips stayed locked, as we shared no air in our lungs. We didn't need to break for air we allowed our vampire form to truly be pleased.

Bella's hand snakes its way back down the path of our tangled bodies, so it too can join along in on the delights. Her hand cupped myself before starting to rub my clit once more. This is our first time together as a married couple. With our free hands I intertwined our fingers. I felt Bella buckle underneath me, as she was close. I felt a tightness envelope me as well. We finally broke our kiss before our lips barely touch as we let our ragged breath take the best of us. Unable to control our shaking bodies we wiggled in lust. Bella's unnecessary breath stilled as her orgasm took her over. I followed suit as I felt my own orgasm. We didn't have to sleep and we both knew this was not going to be the last orgasm of the night.

We headed back home to Forks during the day. At our arrival we saw glass shattered along the drive up towards the house. There were a few stains of blood spilled. Dead silence filled the environment making me dread the outcome. We reached inside of my shaken home to only find a mess. I fear Esme's wrath to who ever did this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Hey everyone I swear I didn't forget about you guys. To tell the truth I think I should have spaced the chapters out a bit better. I am not so sure about where I want to head with this story. I am working on a few other projects but hopefully with feedback I will leave this writers block.I have also been busy working on my side project and other family functions stuff. I hope you guys will like this. **

**_**We** headed back home to Forks during the day. At our arrival we saw glass shattered along the drive up towards the house. There were a few stains of blood spilled. Dead silence filled the environment making me dread the outcome. We reached inside of my shaken home to only find a mess. I fear Esme's wrath to who ever did this._**

**Lpov:**

I crawled over to my brother's body that lay on the grass. We were a few yards away from the vampires' house. He was naked due to the fact that he was flying through the air as a wolf but hit the ground as a boy. There was drying blood on his face. Wearily I tried to wipe the blood off but it only made him look worse. I shut my eyes to recall the chaos that erupted only moments before.

I was going outside to join my newly founded pack when I was confronted with a new vampire. She was slim and gracefully. She took me by surprise by suddenly showing up next to me and in a musical voice announced her arrival. She had long blonde hair tied up in a fashionable way. Her clothes were skimpy enough that they cling in the right spot. She looks like every young boys wet dream fantasy coming true. I was startled to see her but glad that her eyes were smoldering gold.

"My oh my, do you have an interesting smell lady."

She looks down on me. She was strikingly tall and most of the height wasn't from the heels she wore.

"If only you could smell your own scent. Are you looking for Carlisle?"

"I was but now I think I found something much better."

I didn't have time to see it coming. Her arm swung fast at me hitting me backwards. The smack was so hard it sent me flying in the air. I didn't have the chance to recover for a cold hard hand formed around my throat slamming me down towards the ground.

"I find it sickening that my family consoles with wolves. It is a sin against our kind. I was more than willing to let it go but frankly you killed the man I love. What is a family if they wont even try to give me my revenge? I mourn for my Laurent every day to my very marrow but today the mourning stops for his death will have meaning now. My family will learn to mourn to their marrow now with the death of their pet mutt."

"Laurent? Who the hell is that? If we killed him then I wasn't apart of the pack yet but I say good riddance. The only good leech is a dead leech."

A growl rumbled from her chest before a crazy woman scream raged out of her. She grasps my hair snapping my head back to show my neck. I couldn't let her bite me. A vampire's venom is death to a werewolf. Before she could sink her fangs into me I shifted into my wolf form. The explosion of fur and claws force the blonde vampire back. There were claw marks exposed on the front side of her body of clothing.

"You are going to pay for that you stupid mutt!"

I snapped my teeth as a warning towards the enemy. I tried to scream in my head towards my pack but it felt empty on the inside. I sent a howl out hoping someone even a vampire would hear my cry for help. She charged at me striking me in the ribs. We did this for far too long. I always wiggled my way out of her death clenches or she was always too fast for me to sink my teeth into her.

I took one last blow knocking me to the green grass. The beating was too much forcing me back into my human form. I was naked and extremely vulnerable. The vampire laughs as she walked at a human pace towards me. Her eyes racked over my body. "What a pity. You could have been something good to taste but you had to go and let the wolf taint it."

I spit out blood towards my enemy. It was my last chance to disgust my enemy before my death. Too bad the blood probably turned her on anyhow. Seth came raging through the tree lines racing his way towards us. She saw him and was ready for the little wolf. She smacked into him sending him flying backwards. Quickly she was by his side as he was flopping on his side, trying to gain his stance back.

Her cold arms snaked down gripping the muzzle of the little wolf. She pried the mouth apart, trying to rip him in two. The wolf tried scooting back clawing the earth up under his paws. He was stuck unable to escape the immeasurable pain. She was enjoying the slow actions of hers. She could easily rip the top half of his head off but instead she wanted the pain to tear, and rip away at him.

"No!" I screamed at the leech. I tried to make myself wolf out just to take her hands off of my little brother. I started to shake uncontrollable. I lowered my head squeezing my eyes shut. I heard snapping of teeth and twigs on the ground. I looked up in time to see our Alpha leaping into battle.

Jacob knocked the bloodsucker so rough that it sent her hurling towards the house. I heard glass shattered before it rained down to the ground. The wolf charged into the house. That was the last I saw of the both of them.

"Seth," I said hoarsely. I got no response back. He shifted back into his human form. He lay there broken on the grass not moving. There was blood all around his mouth. The skin had ripped. I eyed him for a second to notice his chest moving up and down. My hands found their way into the earth gripping the ground. With what little force I had inside me I pulled myself to my little brother.

**Apov:**

Crunching of broken glass underneath our feet ring in my ears. My nose tingled with many different scents. Blood was the strongest of all scents. I could single out the wolves but there was another familiar scent mingled with theirs. I noticed Bella's head bobbled a little while she took in deep breaths.

The house was trash by far. There was blood splattered in the house. The scent of it was not as strong here as it was outside. Making my way through a once was window I felt slightly shaken. I feared for my family. My eyes focused on two tan battered bodies. With amazing speed I arrive beside the bodies. Bella arrive with cell phone in hand. She already had Carlisle on the other end. "We need you and some …blood…"

I turn to look at Bella seeing her face lost in a haze. "Don't worry the smell makes me not that hungry." Bella said while still taking a step back. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She busies herself talking in the phone. I turn my attention back to the others.

"Don't worry about me. I will heal." Leah says weakly. Swiftly I picked up the younger wolf and took him inside. I came back to do the same with Leah. "Jacob went after the vampire. You have to make sure he is ok." She clutches to me. Leah is in my arms as I lower my head. My nose brushes against her neck. I take a huge whiff trying to separate the details of smell. "What the fuck, are you doing?"

I didn't move but instead took one last whiff. "Seriously what the fuck, are you doing Alice?" This time the voice was Bella's.

"You said it was a vampire that did this?" I raised my head turning to look at Bella.

"Yeah she had eyes like yours."

"Irina."

It didn't take long for Carlisle to show up with the rest of the family. A search party went out to scan the woods. The two Clearwaters were taken care of and resting. I went over to my newly wife that lean against the counter in the kitchen with her hand resting on her chin. Bella looked lost in thought. I strolled over to her gripping her arm to send a reassurance feeling towards her. "Jacob is an Alpha I am sure he is ok."

Bella's golden eyes glances towards me, "Are you starting to like the way the wolves smell?"

The question takes me by surprise, especially her terminology for the pack. "Their smell is the same as it always has been just diluted."

"It sure looked like a disgusted vampire enjoying the smell of a werewolf."

"I took no joy in that. The scent of my cousin was on her. You are my mate. My one and only. I will do anything to prove it to you. Bella Cullen I love you."

I wrapped Bella in my arms. The pumping of blood rushing to the surface heating the skin is gone now but my Bella is still my Bella. She is not cold and hard but to my overactive sensors she is soft, feminine, warm the way vampires are to each other.

Jasper joins us now in the kitchen. "We found Jacob but it's not the only thing we found."

"Our cousin?"

"The Volturi." A new voice flowed into the room. Following the voice came in a short blonde girl. A long red robe wafted around her tiny frame. "I believe we have a lot to talk about. Aro is being informed as we speak."

"Jane what do we own the pleasure?" Our father figure came into the kitchen with his wife in tow.

"We are here hunting werewolves. Apparently there has been an increase of numbers and seeking to rip their claws into the vampires. For revenge perhaps?"

"Well I can tell you I, we, have not seen any werewolves on our land."

"That is what sounds…idealistic but we have reasons to believe else wise. We have one waiting for punishment."

"That can't be."

"We will wait for Aro. What the master says will go understand? Until then the rest of the mutts will be watched and so will your family. For your sake I hope you didn't trade out your own kind for a pack of rabies. The Volturi don't give second chances, don't disappoint us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight and related. Thanks for all the reviews they do help a lot. I am trying to keep up with this while working all the time. I have some more time now and hopefully with some reviews the ball will be rolling. **

**_"We will wait for Aro. What the master says will go understand? Until then the rest of the mutts will be watched and so will your family. For your sake I hope you didn't trade out your own kind for a pack of rabies. The Volturi don't give second chances, don't disappoint us."_**

**_The new Cullen's Guard Dogs were forced to sit in a small bathroom. They were bound by rope to each other. The Volturi hoped this would make the wolves think twice about shifting in such a small room and would force to hurt each other if they did. Felix and Demetri stood watch like stone gargoyles. Jane and Alec stayed linked together as their red eyes watched leery of their company._**

**B Pov:**

At this moment I am extremely envious of Edward's gift. We couldn't come up with a plan due to terrific vampire hearing. I glance around the room. My eyes stayed on each of my family member. Everyone in the room was frozen like ice. I felt trapped and not only did I foolishly trap myself but the people I love. I felt more frustrated as time tick by.

I stood awaking the room full of statues. All eyes were on me. I could feel the tension in the air thicken. "Excuse me," I gave a slight nod before walking towards the kitchen. I felt an old human habit pulling on my strings. I lean against the chrome fridge knowing it was empty besides for small things to keep in touch with a fake life.

Whenever I felt flustered I always resorted to making dinner for Charlie. My fingers linger against the handle as an inner struggle stop me from opening up the fridge and staring blankly at the emptiness. Dainty fingers grip at my shoulder for a quick second. I knew the hand belonged to Alice. I could smell her signature scent.

I turn myself into her letting my face seek comfort in the crook of her neck. We lingered in the moment appreciating the short time to our selves. Our cheeks brush against each other as I move away to look beauty in the face. She had genuine sadness hinting under her flawless skin. "You know how not only you but Jasper and Edward have extra talents; do they Volturi have them too?"

There was a pause as if clogs were turning in Alice's head trying to decipher if I was being completely stupid or I was just being the newbie. "Jane, the small blonde, she has one of the most useful ability. Of course her brother Alec, the one always by her side, has a very useful one as well. Jane she can make you feel pain with just a single thought. Pain said to be the worse thing to ever come across. Hearing the word escape from her lips make you wish for death. Alec He can eliminate every single one of your senses as if you were dead. You would never know if you were or not just forever trap in blackness. Who knows what happen after death anyways?

Felix is like Emmett and Demetri can track anyone in the world. Once he knows you it is over. You can run but you can not hide from him, ever. Aro, you will meet him soon enough. He is like Edward only he can read every single thought you have had by sharing contact. You have to touch him. Marcus another leader can sense relationships between two people. Well really I could go on and on the Volturi is vast and most of them have mates. They are also… collectors of vampires with abilities." Alice chose her words carefully at the end of her rant.

Another hour pass as we hid out in the kitchen. I know if I took action against the Volturi my family would stay by my side. The question is do I really want to condemn them for their love and passion? If I were to act out I have to take Alec down first. That way he didn't blind all of our senses, but then again Jane can cause a tremendous amount of damage. Alec can render all of us useless where Jane can only focus on one person at the time. So it was settled Alec had to go first. I didn't need to necessarily set him on fire just render him useless for once. If we were all to rush Jane she would be so flustered she wouldn't know how to focus. She could easily be dealt with in seconds as long as if we had the follow through to take her out.

We don't have to take all of the four out tonight. We could leave Felix for another battle. Then again if he is truly stronger than most vampires it might be best to take him down when it is just him and none of his friends to back him up. There is strength in numbers and he is only one where we are many. If some how I could release our friends tied up in the bathroom they could get outside and shift. I'm sure they alone could tire out Felix until we could finish the job.

After all is said and done the main two that has to die tonight was Alec and Demetri. There is no use in attacking if we can not run if we have to. Sure running away doesn't look like a brave warrior thing to do but if it let us live another day then so be it. We may just need that other day to come up with a better plan to end it all. The only way to guarantee this is to kill the tracker. I can not just half ass this plan. If I attack I have to commit to it and give it my all, if not then it will be all for nothing.

My family won't know what is coming and neither will the high horse the Volturi rode in on. I noticed Alice's eyes shine with a shallow light as if lost in a haze. They quickly brighten regaining the sense of what is around her. She scans my face with a worried look and I know that she has seen what I was about to do. Never in my life would I think I would see a vampire's lip tremble with fear. If I don't do something then it will be like I am the one killing Jacob, Seth, Leah, and maybe even the rest. Their blood will be on my hands and for what? For no damn good reason? I could not live with myself knowing I did nothing.

Alice's hand reaches out towards me. The pale arm was left stagnate in the air grasping towards nothing. I knew I had to move fast for if I let Alice grab me the plan would have fail. My gracefulness has improved to my supernatural gifts. Within matters of seconds my body propelled itself around the corner emerging in the family room.

One of Esme's floor lamp was best suiting for the movement. It had a narrow spine that erupted from a large round base. The spine turn into a head of a white lamp shape that illuminates it's own space in the room. Quickly I wring my hands around the spine while using my foot to kick off the base of the lamp. The light flickered dead as I hope the short stack siblings have not noticed me yet.

With all the might I could muster I thrust the newly sharp end of the lamp into Alec's thoracic cavity. I could feel the cracking of his chest resonating through the metal lamp. To make sure Alec was down long enough to take the next big threat out I ripped the lamp up towards his neck. It was not hard to tear through frozen flesh.

Alec's upper body was torn in half as it crumbled to the floor. Jane looked at me dumbfound by my boldness. "Pain," Jane uttered as her eyes squinted locking onto me.

A mere second passed as I was enveloped by nothing. Not only do I thwart Edward's gift but also others of the vampire community. "Sorry one trick pony but that show doesn't work on me."

I swung what was left of the lamp as a bat sending Jane's head through the living room's window out to the damp grass waiting in the dark.

"Bella! What are you doing?" Carlisle looked at me as if I had gone mad.

"We can't stand here and just let them die! If you all can then surely I will not. If I die for it then so be it. It's the right thing to do."

Demetri came halfway down the stairs. "What is this madness?"

His red eyes traveled from us to the pieces of his own clan. His mouth spread open but no sound came forth from him. Emmett jumped over the railing slamming into Demetri. His hand griped tightly around his throat stopping all sounds.

"Bella is right. I got your back little sister," Emmett said proudly.

"Demetri and Alec are the ones that have to die tonight. They are the heart and lungs of the Volturi their ability is what makes them so strong." I spoke through gritted teeth. I knew Felix must be on guard now.

Jasper ran forward to the crumbled pieces. "I'll take care of Alec."

I surpass Demetri and Emmett making my way towards the last threat for now. There stood Felix with a straight face ready for any to try and stop him. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't know how to attack him. He stood too close to the wolves and I was afraid if I tried he would reach out and hurt one of them.

"Leah shift now," Jacob said loudly not caring to hide his words.

"I can't I will rip you apart."

"I order you to do it now!"

Leah's face contorted before bowing her head. Felix looked amused. "You wouldn't…" He never got the chance to finish before he was enveloped into grey fur. The smell of blood flooded my nostrils. A hole emerged from the wall as the giant wolf trashed about making her exit. All that was left in the bathroom was one scared Seth and a bloodied Jacob.

Seth pushed his way by me. "Bella he is already healing don't worry about him."

My eyes lingered on the red tissue around his mouth.

"You have doomed us all!" Rosalie charged towards us. "Over a pack of mutts, I hope that it's all worth it."

"Calm down Blondie. We would have done it for you and all your bitchiness." Jacob lifted his body as he shrugged his torn black shirt off of his red dark skin. "Seth go to Sam now, that is an order." The Alpha Wolf rose inside of him strong and tall. His eyes shifted darker than their natural color. "I will handle the dumb brute," a growl resonated from his chest.

Jacob's long slender fingers grip the doorframe as he propelled himself forward. He took off running towards another hole in the outside supporting wall. Leaping forward a russet wolf flies in the air preparing for battle.

Alice and Esme rounded up the stairs. "There is no turning back now," Alice searched my face.

"I know."

A crash resonated within the house. Rosalie ran down stairs, "Emmett!" we followed suit only to be surprised. Three new vampires emerged with thin pale skin. It looked fragile but soft. I wondered if touching them would rip the skin like flames to a cobweb.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Aro and it seems like if we didn't arrive in time then you would have had the best of us." He clapped and gave a short laugh. They had come with a couple more guards. One in their ridiculous robes had a hold of Emmett. He was kneeling with his head snapped back. The veins clearly popped out of his pasty pale neck. His sharp golden eyes land on me. All I could think of is what have I done to put the man who is brother in harms way.

"Well there is new face here and who are you." Aro slowly unraveled his hand towards me palm up.

I didn't want to show any signs of weakness. Taking a step forward with more grace than my human body ever had. I slip my hand perfectly into his.

A smile twitched around his thin lips. It settled into a small frown. His red eyes darted between my face and the other surroundings. Aro flipped that frown upside down and stick with a smirk. The fair skin hand encroached my personal bubble. Both of his were on mine. The right resting on top as his left held my hand from the bottom. The one on top pushed forward up along my arm.

"I am amazed. I see nothing."

"Neither could Edward. The abilities of your others were ineffectual as well."

"What a talent! One that I have never seen before. You remind me of myself when I first started out. Strong headed and willing to risks. You could go far in the right…family settings my dear, but first we have to discuss this matter of rebellion. Is everyone accounted for?"

Felix walked through the house to the gathering. "We are missing Alec and the empath, sir." He bowed his head for a second.

If my heart could race now would have been the time. "This should be interesting senses over senses." Aro clapped his hands lazily together while chuckling. "Now why did you attack your own kind? Do you love these dogs more than your own kind?"

"I knew them when I was human."

"Ah, yes and your family are so influence with the humanity and the past. Let me tell you the child of the moon is none to get close to. A good werewolf is a dead werewolf. Shall we go outside now?"

Felix pressed his body against my back forcing me to follow Aro. A purple hazy smoke fluttered up in the sky almost fully hidden by the trees.

"Bring forth the mutt." Aro said as he clapped his hands together.

Two unknown vampires drag Leah towards us. She tried her best to keep covered with what was left of a tattered cloth.

"Your hand." Aro gave his willingly. Leah did not hand hers over as willingly.

I scan the forest. Not only was Jasper missing but also was Jacob. I felt fear rushing up from my stomach.

"Ah, I see now," Aro turned around to face his brothers. "No need to fear Caius there are merely shape shifters. There is nothing wrong with having the shape shifters near by."

His red eyes land on me once again. "It seems that Alec has seen the final death. You have seen this with your own eyes. What are we infer to do now?"

Leah did not want to speak so she shakes her head up and down once.

Marcus talked in a slow drawn out manner, "You already know Aro." He put his hand in Aro's.

"Well this does changes everything. Carlisle I am assured that you can control your family this time around?"

"I think I can handle that," Carlisle nodded his head toward Aro.

Jasper broke through the trees. Alec did not follow in his wake. Clearly those purple fumes were his only. He already knew the way things were, so forth Jasper made his way towards Aro and politely offered his hand.

Aro was the first to articulate, "You may be the one still alive but it is unmistakably who had the best of him and that was not you." The red eyes moved from Jasper to Carlisle and settled on me last. "We lost one of ours and it would only be fair to lose one of you as well."

Alice wrapped her arms around me. The air was thick with dread. Aro smiled at Alice's action. "Build a fire and dispose of Irina let's be done with all the petty resentment. Also bring forth Charmion. I will settle with Irina being the one of your family that you have lost. Cousin is family after all right? I will not however tolerate another attack on The Volturi. Carlisle you know I care for you deeply and this will be the only time I shall let the punishment be minute."

"We appreciate that Aro," Carlisle held his wife close to his body.

"Bella, it seems like to me you are still too connect with the former human life you had shed behind. As part of your punishment you will have to do two things. One being is you must leave this place and not come back until the name Isabella Marie Swan is indefinite. You may join us with your company and learn the rules of our nature. I'm sure your mate would join you."

He smiles at Alice. A short voluptuous woman walks seductively our way. "Master," she says while moving her light brown hair our of her face.

"Yes Cullens do you know Charmion? She is very…useful."

"Please call me Chelsea." I can feel her crimson eyes focusing on me. It is like she is drilling a hole into me. She starts to look frustrated. I think it angers her when I just stare blankly about.

Aro started up once more, "the second part of the punishment is you must tie up lose ends. It is against the law for humans to know that we exist. You must deal with Charlie for the last time. Ending his life will work just fine. Just divest yourself of the human."


End file.
